An Assassin's Heart
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Minamoto Kouji has a double life, one as an average student and the other as a deadly assassin. One day he met Orimoto Izumi and his life changes. 11 chapter update.
1. Caught 01:What Is This Feeling?

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Ah… this time is about one #1 wanted cold-hearted assassin who think he only lives for his mission on killing and death then his life changes as he gets to meet Orimoto Izumi. Could his Destiny changes for Izumi or keep on killing without any reason. This one was inspired by **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me's** stories, **REVENGE**, **THE DEPTH OF DARKNESS** and** THE SHADOW OF DEATH**. This is my own version of her story. Well of course I did not steal one of her plot… Except this is different.

**Caught 0.1 What Is This Feeling?**

It was cold. Very cold in this country's today season, many people were wearing in their fashionable winter outfits, most teenager girls were wearing in mini or long length skirt with long length socks and fashionable boots. Some of them were wearing in their favorite mufflers or hats since it was very chilly outside of their homes and buildings.

At the top of a very tall post, there stood a young lad who seem to be in his sixteen was staring at the below's view as many people were going on different directions, with his arms are crossed in front of his chest. The mysterious lad was wearing in a highly assassin outfit of blue and black with a wolf behind his back that really fits him to his cool and dark aura. He was wearing a mask and a long blue cloth that was covering his mouth. Then his cellphone suddenly rang and he answered it.

"This is Blue Wolf, speaking." He said.

_"Blue Wolf, Mishida-sama has hereby given your new assignment."_ A doom voice said

"I'm all ears. So what's this new mission?" he answered in monotone.

_"Your new assignment is to get this very important documents from this politician called Aruki Kizuki. He was trying to blackmail from another politician."_ The voice answered.

"Wkarimashita. Sore ja ikkou no ore wa." Blue Wolf said.

The mysterious assassin lad called Blue Wolf was about to shut his cellphone and get on starting to his newest mission that he was ordered by the voice on his cellphone. Although the voice have stopped him.

_"Unfortunately Mishida-sama wants you back here. He wants to show and give to you something that could be very helpful before going to your mission."_ He said.

"… I see. If that is what Mishida-sama said then I'm coming."

Blue Wolf has finally got to shut his cellphone as he had ended his call to one of his group's comrade. The lad took a final look at below's scene one more time and he suddenly disappeared in the thin air as the wind blew among the cold atmosphere.

**-In the Night**

"Domo arigatou for your shopping."

A young blonde haired girl who was about in her sixteen was coming out at a grocery store. She was called Orimoto Izumi, a happy, intelligent, beautiful, and caring girl. She is very well known to her school and from other schools, which most boys were courting her. Izumi was carrying two plastic bags on both of her palms.

"This should be enough for today's dinner, Sukiyaki." She exclaimed so happily.

Izumi started to head out home going on straightforward still looking happy and a smile still pasting on her face, without noticing what's behind her. Few men who were about in their middles 30s are staring with an evil grin at the young blonde haired girl.

"Boys we have our next fun." The leader announced.

With that they began to follow Izumi behind of course they tried their best not to make any suspicious when they're walking behind her.

**-Above the houses' rooftops**

The mysterious assassin, Blue Wolf was jumping high from the houses' rooftop to the next rooftop. Even though it was night time and the lights were opened, he jumps really quick than any ordinary person could have done that before. Blue Wolf was carrying a case that seems to be containing some important documents.

"This mission isn't fun at all then the previous ones, Akai Eagle." Blue Wolf said.

Blue Wolf was to no one from his sides, he was talking to a communicator that was placing to his ears. That was the newest device that his boss, Mishida have shown and given to him. This device was in a useful tool for him than using his cellphone since it would be a bother for him to bring it all along to his missions/assignment.

_"Well sorry if that mission's really a boring one, Blue Wolf. Anyway since you've already done it come back, alright."_ The voice told him.

"Yes." Blue Wolf answered.

Since Blue Wolf have finished his new mission even if this one a boring one than he used to have it from his previous assignments, he had no other choice but to get back to the headquarters.

**"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU PERVERT!"** someone screamed.

A loud yet deafening scream of a girl was clearly heard for Blue Wolf yet this does not concern for the assassin on other people's lives. As an assassin like him, he is forbidden to help or interfere on other people's business as that was the main law of their group. But something have changed for Blue Wolf. The young assassin rushed out fast chasing after the voice to find out what's on the problem. As he finally found his destination, he saw three thugs are harassing one innocent young blonde girl.

"Come on little cutie. Let's all have fun." One pleaded her.

"Iyada!" Izumi answered back.

Three thus men did not seem to listens at the innocent blonde haired girl's answers except they were all smiling evilly at young Izumi. This is the part that they always wanted to do whenever they spotted a young girl like Izumi was walking alone at this night's hour. Izumi was scared knowing that she was cornered and there are no other exits that she could escape. She was indeed trap.

Blue Wolf saw Izumi was in a bad situation knowing that the three bad thugs are going to rape her. He is not going to help her instead he'll juts watch how things will go on or he could just jump away and go back to the headquarters as his group mates are expecting him back. But Blue Wolf seems to be feeling pity for her yet he knew that it would be against the rule to interfere other citizens' lives. Even though Izumi was in big trouble. Blue Wolf imagines her as someone he just knew from the past that was haunted him.

One man pinned at poor Izumi against the wall. Izumi tries to struggle herself free from the man's strong grip but his grips are much powerful and strong for her to escape. Even the two other thugs are going to touch her. But then something have hit at the three thugs' neck that seems to be big and hard.

"Who the hell's out there!" they exclaimed.

"It is I." A doom voice answered.

The three thugs looked up with their faces looking annoyed and furious at the same time as they looked up at the mysterious stranger who have threw at them with big and heavy stones. Izumi also looked up to see who is her mysterious savior. First it was too dark then when the clouds were removed and the moonlight beamed, the mysterious assassin Blue Wolf was there standing at the walls. Blue Wolf was still wearing on his mask and the things that cover his mouth. As the three thugs have saw him, they felt a sudden shivered as they seem to know him but they could not recall. Blue Wolf formed a smirk that the thugs could not see it except for Izumi who seems to feel that he was smirking.

"It looks like it'll be your last chance to live." He mutters.

Three cowardly men were about to run out of their lives and forget of the fun to Izumi although Blue Wolf has already killed the two of them by using a katana and a gun to them. One man just sat there looking more scared as he saw two of his comrades were killed in front of his eyes. Then he stared at Blue Wolf's back and then he gasps as he saw the image of a wolf on his back.

**"Kimi wa Blue Wolf, Japan's #1 top assassin!"** he exclaimed.

Before one survivor could say another word to Blue Wolf, the katana's blade was placed under his neck that was nearing it almost an inch or two to cut through his neck. The man shuts his mouth while staring at it. Izumi has watched at the whole scene even though it was violence she chooses to see it first then shutting her eyes.

"If you want to live, you must not bother this girl again if you want your fate be the same like I killed these comrades of yours." He said heartlessly.

The man just gave out an understanding nod knowing that he agreeing the deal to Blue Wolf. Blue Wolf lowered his katana just to let him go, and the man runs off still panic and scared at the incident that just happen now. Blue Wolf turned around and sees Izumi still gasping and seems to be fine just as he expected after saving her from the raping.

"Anou… Arigatou taskete watashi wa." She said.

Blue Wolf did not say any word back to Izumi, he was busily staring at her appearance and her sweet, innocent look that he had ever seen in his life. Then he questioned to himself why would a girl like Izumi could be doing at this late hour even though it was too dangerous for her to walk alone at this night's hour.

"Anyway the next time you should ask someone to accompany you so this incident won't happen again, alright." He advised her.

Izumi was about to say something back to Blue Wolf but the cold breeze blew hard with dusts, rocks, and leaves along with the wind. Izumi shuts her eyes so tightly so the dusts won't get into her eyes. And when the wind died out it was okay for her to open her eyes again. Just as she opens her eyes very slowly to see Blue Wolf but he just disappeared mysteriously. Izumi stared at the same spot where he had stood there.

"Blue Wolf, huh?" she mutters.

**-The Next Day**

A young lad had waken up from his sleep. He felt a sudden pain from his wrist and his legs, yet there is no scar or bloods from his skin. It was only just some muscles reaction from the result of jumping or something. The lad has long black haired yet there's a sheen of blue shades when you see it closer. He has pair of deep blue eyes almost like the color of the beautiful ocean's view.

"The pain is still here." He mutters.

"Are you awake now?" a voice called him.

The blue haired lad looks up from his right side and saw another lad who seems to be about in the same age as him except that boy seems to has an opposite personality. His hair is messy brown, and has pair of chocolate eyes. The blue haired lad stared at the brunette lad with a deathful glare.

"Why are you here?" he said cruelly.

"You better get out and ready for school, Minamoto Kouji… Iie Blue Wolf." The brunette lad said with a smirk.

"Urasai! That codename is for the mission at night, Takuya! And one more thing, we're now students from day time." The blue haired lad shouted at him.

Takuya just shrugged and answered, "Whatever, Kouji. You'd better hurry up." He reminded him and left.

As Takuya left the room leaving Kouji alone, the lad got off his bed and headed out to his bathroom. He splashed some water over his face, and then he stares at the mirror. He was staring at his own image then Izumi's image the girl that he had saves her at that night have suddenly appears on his mind. This confuses him

"What is this feeling? Why did I help her?" he questioned to himself

T.B.C 

**Kairi: **Phew! How's this one? I know this first chapter was kindda short but I hope you're all enjoying yourselves with these.

**Izumi:** Before leaving… here's the meaning incase you don't understand what these Japanese Words means.

**Wakarimashita-I understand**

**Sore ja ikkou no ore wa-Then I'll be going now**

**Domo arigatou-Thank you very much**

**Iyada-No way**

**Kimi wa-you are**

**Anou-Ummm...**

**Arigatou taskete watashi wa- Thank you for saving me**

**Iie- No**

**Urasai-Shut up**

**Kouji:** Well, that's all for today. And please review. She's getting too excited...


	2. Caught 02:Is It Fate?

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Ah! This is the second chapter of **'An Assassin's Heart'**, man time flies fast, ne? Okay there is something I must confess, now. This story was actually based from my dreams few months or few years ago. And also I want to say **I'M SO SORRY THAT I MADE YOU ALL WAIT!** There are so many things I must do. You know homeworks…

**Kouji:** Anyway don't mind her, she's been tired from these days… Please read.

**Caught 0.2 Is It Fate?**

**_-Dream_**

_Izumi was being cornered by some three thugs from last night, they're about to rape her until the mysterious blue assassin lad appeared in the picture. He had saved her in a nick of time and killed two of them leaving one alive. Izumi really could not forget that mysterious saviors. She remembers his mask, his blue assassin attire that catches her eye, and also those blue eyes behind his mask._

_"Thank you, Blue—" she thanked him_

_Before she could thank to the mysterious blue outfit assassin, he suddenly faded away leaving the blonde haired girl all alone. Then darkness overcomes in her surrounding. This made her feel more scared than ever, then she was falling into the darkness. Falling into the darkness…_

**_-End of Dream_**

Izumi woke up and found herself on the floor she really could not believe to herself that she hasn't getting any good night sleep. The mysterious assassin… Blue Wolf seems to be stuck on her mind. She couldn't help to herself thinking on that assassin.

"Blue Wolf…" she whispers.

**-In the apartment**

The boy in long blue haired was brushing his teeth while he was looking at the mirror. His blue eyes were gluing at the mirror, his eyes were seem to be very disturbing at something. Yes, he was disturbing at the beautiful blonde haired girl that he saved her last night, he really could not understand to himself why he was thinking on the girl that he had saved her from last night.

"Why? Why?" he questioned to himself.

Kouji was still staring at his own reflection, then he punched at the bathroom's wall.

**-In the School**

Izumi seems to be still lost in thought as she was still daydreaming on that mysterious assassin that she had met last night. Then she collides on someone that she wasn't expecting that would happen to her.

"Ah gomenasai! I wasn't looking." She apologized.

When Izumi looks up just to see the person's expressions, her sapphire eyes widening up as she saw some familiar person that she seems that she had met him somewhere. The lad in blue haired was also surprised as he saw Izumi. But of course even though he knew her as in his assassin, he must be careful not to expose his other identity.

"Umm… Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes. Thank you for asking me." She said.

Kouji let out a relief sighs knowing that she was fine. He took out his hand to help Izumi on standing up. The blonde haired girl could not help o herself but to stare at the bandana head lad's blue eyes. She told to herself that staring at other people's eyes would be really rude, yet when she sees at the lad's eyes, she thought his eyes looks so familiar and has the exact color of the assassin that she had met last night.

"Hey thanks for helping me out." She told him.

"No problem, also it was my fault for bumping you into this small incident." Kouji told her. "So see 'ya."

The cold bandana head lad turned his back and began to leave Izumi and headed out to his usual place. Izumi stopped him, and then Kouji turned again with his cold and expressionless face.

"What is it?" he said.

"My name's Izumi, Orimoto Izumi. Can I know yours?" Izumi said.

"…It's Kouji, Minamoto Kouji." Kouji answered.

Izumi gave out a beautiful smile, then goes to a different path, which was headed to the school's cafeteria. Kouji was left alone in the hall way once again. He didn't move an inch after but he just stood there motionless while staring at the blonde haired girl. Then his pal, Takuya appeared.

"Hey Kouji. Where were you?" he asked him.

Takuya noticed that Kouji does not answered to his question, the bandana head lad was busily staring at the same direction where Izumi have headed to.

"It's that girl again…" he thought.

**-Classroom**

Izumi was sitting in her desk, she still has her thought wondering on the boy that she have met whom she believed his name is Minamoto Kouji. Yet for her, she wondered since when did Kouji appeared in their school? Izumi tried to recall from the previous weeks or months.

**-Flashback**

_It was exactly for about three weeks ago, after their first day of school have started. Izumi was under the tree as she was trying to concentrate herself on her poems. Then she heard loud screaming girls, the sound that there are some hottie guys in their school._

_"Hmm… I wonder what's up this time?" she wondered._

_Izumi curiously looks up just to see what the girls are staring at. To what she just saw were some three new hot guys in the block. One is the goggle head lad, the other is the short blue haired lad, and last but not least was somehow looks the same to the lad in short haired, except he has his long blue haired tied neatly and a blue bandana over his head._

_"Hmmm…" she thought._

_Even though those three seemed to be really hot but she wasn't interesting on them. So in other words, she ignored it and pretended that she didn't saw anything._

**-End of Flashback**

After Izumi recalled some of her unimportant memories, her face suddenly turned sour knowing that the boy she just met just this morning was the one who became one of her classmates. It was only a darn luck that Izumi gets to be a classmates with the three new hot guys who are called, Kanbara Takuya the hot headed goggle lad; Kimura Kouichi, the kind and wise short-blue-haired lad; and lastly was Minamoto Kouji the guy that she have met that morning.

"I never thought that they're also one of my classmates…" she mutters softly.

"Whom are you talking about, Izumi-chan?" someone called her.

Izumi turned her head and got shocked as she saw someone very familiar. It was Kanbara Takuya. The lad was smiling excitedly to the blonde haired beauty. Then next to him was Minamoto Kouji, which made her feeling uneasy and uncomfortable, seeing him like cold.

"What is it, Kanbara-kun?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you have any idea what's our homework on Math." Takuya asked her.

"You don't say…" Izumi said as she was making the face.

"Takuya forgotten the page on our math since, we've been practicing soccer." Kouji answered.

"I see…" Izumi whispered.

While Izumi was busily talking to Takuya about the homework, Kouji was staring at the blonde haired girl secretly. Not knowing for himself that he was feeling uneasy as Izumi was talking freely to the goggle head lad. So he left the room without saying anything about his leaving. Takuya and Izumi have saw the bandana head lad leaving.

"Hmm… What's with him? He's acting very strangely…" Takuya said.

"Are? What do you mean, Kanbara-kun?" she asked him curiously.

"It's just that, I've never seen him acting like more emotional than before. He always tends to be cool and emotionless. I wonder what happen to him." He explained.

**-Class dismissed, in the field**

School has finally ended for the students, Izumi was walking out of the school as she was heading out to the field. Since she has nothing to do, all she could do for now is to watch the practice.

"Sugoi! Minamoto-kun's skills are truly excellent." She said.

A group of girls were coming closer to Izumi, the blonde haired girl started to feel a cold shiver as she recognize the group of girls. They were holding a banner of blue and white text that was written 'MINAMOTO KOUJI FAN CLUB'. Wait a minute, fan club? Just when did that was formed? Also why are they coming closer to Izumi?

"Oi, Orimoto-san. What the heck you were doing with _OUR_ Minamoto Kouji?" the head of the fan club asked her.

"What do you me—" Izumi was about to say something except they interrupt her.

"One of our club members has seen you were talking to Minamoto Kouji this morning." They said.

_"Ah! Darn it. I never realized that Minamoto-kun has a club."_ She whispers.

The Minamoto Kouji Fan Clubs surrounded Izumi, she really didn't know that Kouji would have a fan club that the girls have made. Yet she was once heard that if a member of the Minamoto Fan Club saw you with Kouji, they'll be either punishing them or they'll force them to tell you to leave him alone or they'll persuade you for joining their club. Izumi took a small glomps. She really did not want to happen to her, especially for joining the club.

Far from them, Kouji have saw Izumi was being surrounded by his fan clubs, the blonde haired girl was scared at the group of girls. Kouji was about to ignored it and pretend that he did not saw that but something have stopped him as he saw Izumi was scared and feeling insecure to the crowds. This made Kouji feeling so hurt when he saw the innocent blonde haired girl being surrounded his fans. Without thinking he kicks the ball hard, which goes to the direction where Izumi and the fan clubs directly then it kick to the club leader's head.

"Are you all right?" he asked them.

"Hai! Minamoto-kun your kick was superb!" the leader of the club exclaimed with starry eyed.

Kouji gave out a pretend relief sighs, and then he turned his head to Izumi. Then he turned his head to his fan clubs again.

"You're teasing, Orimoto-san?" he asked them.

"Ah… no, Minamoto-kun. We're just talking." They said.

"Oh… If you did something bad to her, I may not to speak with you all." He told them.

The girl fan club stared at the long blue haired lad with shocking expressions, including for Izumi. Was Kouji trying to protect her from his fan clubs? They questioned to their selves. Before Kouji was about to leave, he suddenly pulled Izumi along with him, which made the other girls felt so jealous knowing how lucky she was.

"Hey Kouji are you—" Takuya said.

"I'll skip practice for now, Takuya. I forgot that I have something to do for today." Kouji lied to him.

Takuya was about to say something back to Kouji, but when he saw Kouji was holding Izumi's hand then to the fan clubs. He then understood what Kouji was trying to do.

"Alright, Kouji. I'll tell couch about this." He said.

Kouji gave an understanding nod, then he got his stuffs and goes out of the field pulling Izumi along with him. The blonde haired girl was still confused yet for somehow she felt really comfortable towards Kouji. By the time when they're already outside of their school, they noticed that no one was following them behind.

"Umm… Thank you very much, Minamoto-kun." She thanked him.

"…" That's the only response for Kouji.

"Errr… Anyway, I'll be going home now. Thanks." She said.

"Just be careful, when the night comes. Who knows there might be some bad guys trying to seduce you. Okay?" he advised her.

The cold bandana head lad turned his back and goes to a different path from Izumi. The blonde haired girl stared at him so confusedly.

"What's with him? He's so mysterious…" she whispers.

Far away from Izumi, a man who was a bout in his middle 30s and he was wearing in a formal suit was hiding behind the shadow of the lamppost. He was watching at the beauty blonde haired girl with an evil smile that was forming on his face.

"Such a pretty teen girl she is." He said.

To where Kouji was, the bandana head lad was still walking on the streets. Then he suddenly stopped himself when he had reached at the corner of the streets.

"You can come out now. I know you've been following me." He said.

There appeared a young lad in about in his thirteen, probably he is about in 9th grade. The young boy was wearing in his assassin outfit, he was wearing in white long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless white polo with the mark of a bear behind his back, brown shorts that reaches only 2 or 4 inches above his knees, and he was also wearing some similar mask, except his mask's like a bear. He has small brown messy hair and pair of sapphire eyes, which reminds Kouji the color of Izumi's eyes. Wait a minute why was he thinking of Izumi? He mentally shook his head and focused on what he was doing.

"Tell me, why are you here now?" he asked the young thirteen boy.

"You know very well, Kouji. Is to report you on your next mission." He boy answered.

Kouji gave out a smirk, "Lemme guess. _'That'_ person told you if there is a chance you'd met me, you'll deliver the message to me, am I right, Himi Tomoki?" he said.

**"FOR YOUR INFORMATION IT'S SHIROI KUMA! YOU THINK YOU FORGOT THE IMPORTANT RULE!" **the boy yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Kouji whispered.

"You know it all, Kouji." He said with a smirk. "Iie, Blue Wolf."

A sudden wind blew the atmosphere. Kouji was no longer wearing in his normal outfit like one of the citizen and a normal Junior High school student do. He young bandana head lad was wearing in his assassin outfit once more, with his mask on.

"So what's this so call new mission of mine?" he said very coldly.

"I thought you'd never ask, Blue Wolf…" Shiroi Kuma said.

**-Blue Wolf's Mission**

Blue Wolf was off to his mission once again this time his new mission is to get another one of the missing documents that had been taken away by a foster business man from the orphan houses. Also is to kill the head and its people. This what Blue Wolf really wanted, is to kill someone who is in a high position. He had arrived at the house where his target was living. It was actually enormous and too splendid as a rich guy for that greedy person. Blue Wolf has entered the room, and then he began his search for the documents.

The cold blue assassin was about to search in the next one, but he suddenly heard a small footsteps that was coming from the distance, which no one could've heard it but only Blue Wolf could heard it. It was also one of his special abilities on hearing footsteps from distances also if the door was closed. He quickly hid himself and disguised himself as the wall. It was one of his techniques that were very useful for their missions. While hiding in it, he carefully sees it through with a secret hole for the eyes.

He was observing at it very carefully, and then his eyes lay on the old man. Who is knowingly his newest target that Shiroi Kuma has told him about the information to his mission. The middle-aged man was alone, just as what his comrade said, but something else's different that he just read from his data collected by Shiroi Kuma's researches. He was watching at him very carefully until the old man dragged a familiar person that he wasn't expected it would happen. The old man took out a young person who might be about in its teenage, the person was unconscious due to the knock out or something and the rope tied it very tightly around the unconscious person.

Blue Wolf took a small looked to see what the man had taken a person. To his surprised, the person was the blonde haired beauty, Izumi, who has lost her consciousness and has been tied to tightly that he could ever imagine. He gritted his teeth together.

"Darn, old fart." He cursed.

Without thinking carefully, Blue Wolf took out the tools that almost shape like a knife except it was pretty small and has a hole on top of it. The old man saw him and manages to dodge the technique.

"Call the reinforcement, there's an intruder in my room!" he yelled.

After for a short call, lots of bodyguards and others have arrived in the room. They all surrounded the lone assassin lad in the middle. They were all smiling so evilly and smirking, as they knew what they would do if they get rid of the intruder. Blue Wolf looked around to his surroundings, from what he sees they seem to be just small fries. He gave out a hidden smirk again.

"Heh! You're all trap, boy! Too bad you're just only a teen. There's no way you would get out." He said.

"Fuh! Is that what you have, bodyguards to your dirty paws?" Blue Wolf said which made him angrier.

**"Grr! Attack!" **he ordered.

Blue Wolf attacked everyone without any sweat that comes out of his skin. The guards were now afraid of this young assassin, as his attacks and his movements were scaring them to death. They planned out to escape and run out of their lives, but Blue Wolf would not let anyone to escape. So he has killed them all.

The cold-hearted lad managed to kill all the comrade of the greedy old man. They're all afraid to battle the single lone wolf assassin lad, as they all saw the scariest part. His eyes. Yes it was his cold eyes made them scared.

"This is the price for what you have done…" he told the old man.

And with that he kill everyone including the old man. As Blue Wolf had killed everyone, he was showing emotionless after killing all the men in the house. That's right, he is a deadly assassin who shows no mercy to anyone to whom he just kill.

Blue Wolf goes nearer to the unconsciousness girl and began to untie her very slowly one by one. As he was done untying Izumi, she was waking up slowly then she gasps as she saw someone that she knew.

"Blue Wolf?" she said looking surprisingly at the assassin.

"What are you doing here, miss? Didn't I tell you the last time not to go out in this night and ask someone else to come with you?" he said.

Izumi didn't say another word yet she cried and suddenly hugged on the blue assassin, which really surprises him. He had never thought that Izumi would even give him a sudden hug. Even though this must be the first time that he was hugged by an opposite gender.

"I'm so scared, Blue Wolf." She said.

Blue Wolf wants to remove himself from the hug of the crying girl but he couldn't do it. The shaken and feared girl was somehow tightening her grip as like she never want to let go him. Blue Wolf or Kouji could not help himself but letting Izumi to hugged him and cry all she wants.

_"This is the second time I've saved her from danger."_ He told himself. _"Why is it?"_

**TBC**

**Kairi:** Phew and that's all for the second chapter of **'An Assassin's Heart'**. Yeah I know that I haven't update this second chapter for about a month… Well, you can't blame me that I'm having a tough time to do all these homeworks and tasks for my school. **SCHOOL IS BAD! **Ehehehe! Kouji's acting strange… what's going to happen on the next chapter?

**Izumi:** Before we end to this chapter. Kairi wants to thank to the ff reviewers:

**Luisa Perez:** Thank you very much for the review, and I'm really happy that you also like this fic. And I hope you're reading this second chapter if that makes you happy.

**direwolf1427:** Umm… that's right, I live in there but I came from Japan when I was only young for a year. You wanna know why I'm first year high in my age of 15, 'coz I entered the school late right after we came back here in the Philippines. I didn't study when I was in Japan. And yes I understand Filipino. You are the first person who asked me this… Really. And I'm glad that you like this fic. Hope you're going to like in this second chap.

**sagaaf-himura:** I'm really glad that you like it.

**anonymous:** Hey come one. This is fun to write Japanese words.

**Kouji:** And that's all for today, please review.


	3. Caught 03:Another Coincidence Meeting

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Hay naku, natapos ko sa wakas!

**Takuya?(confused look) **What did she just said?

**Kouji:** I don't know… **(to Kouichi) **What about you bro?

**Kouichi:** Nope, I ain't got any clue or good translation on what Kairi's trying to say, Otouto.

**Kairi:(sweat-drop)** Umm… boys what I meant is 'Phew, I manage to finish it, finally.' That's Filipino words I was saying…

**Izumi:** What is that?**(confuse)**

**Kairi:** It's a language for those who lives in the Philippines, Izumi…

**Izumi, Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi:** Ohh!

**Kairi:(to the readers)** Alright then let's all party! And oh before I forgot something… There would be swearing and mild languages…

**Yami Yoru:** Just like you did the swearing of your classmates few years ago, Kai?

**Kairi:(angry) IT'S ALL IN THE PAST!** And by the way… you keep on calling me Kai… what's the big deal?

**Tomoki:** Kairi-neesan's nickname is Kai? Why is it?

**Yami Yoru:(to Tomoki)** It's because it really suits her, Tomoki, and I like it very much._(strange expressions)_

**Kairi:(sweat-drop)** Something tells me that there's more than meets the eyes… Anyway Please read.

**Caught 0.3 Another Coincidence Meeting**

Blue Wolf has not been able to move not even an inch since Izumi was still hugging at the cold-hearted assassin lad. As Blue Wolf just stay there, while hugging. He could have sworn that he just felt something warm to Izumi that he had never felt so good. That night was really special for him and Izumi. The night that he must not forget how important for him.

**-Back to reality**

Kouji was staring at the clear blue sky besides him Takuya was talking to him about his soccer jokes. To his eyes he doesn't seem to be listening at the goggle head lad's stories, he was in his deep thoughts about the past few days. Kouichi seemed have noticed at his little brother's strange actions.

"What's with you, Kouji?" he asked him. "You never act like that before."

"Hm? You were saying something, 'bro?" he said.

Kouichi sighs, "There is something wrong with you."

"I told you nothing's wrong with me, Kouichi." He said.

"I mean come on remember for the past few days?" the elder twin said. "Who was the one invited Izumi-san to our table?"

**_-Flash Back_**

_Kouji remember from about their Wednesday during lunchtime, they were sitting in their usual groupie place where they mostly eat their lunch, well it only happen for sometimes. Kouji was eating his own obento while Takuya and Kouichi are eating the food that is on their cafeteria's today's menu. While they were eating as Takuya and Kouichi are telling on good stories, Kouji was somehow out of himself until he caught a glimpse of Izumi has an obento along with her. She was looking for a place to sit yet every seats were being taken now from many students inside of the cafeteria. This made the blue haired lad to feel pity for the blonde haired beauty._

_"Hey Orimoto-san." Kouji called out._

_"Ah… **HAI**!" Izumi said with a panic look._

_"You can sit with us, if you like." He offered her._

_"Come again?" she said._

_"Sit besides me, Orimoto-san. It's better than nothing." Kouji said._

_Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi stared at the silent lone lad with confusing looks that were on their face, even for the girls, especially the Minamoto Kouji Fan Clubs, were also surprised. It was darn lucky that Izumi was invited to sit with one of the famous and popular guys in their school. Most girls want to sit with their prince yet they were scared at his cold looks._

_"If you say so." She said._

_Kouji didn't say another word except he continued to eat his obento, then Izumi sat next to him and ate her lunch. Takuya and Kouichi didn't eat their lunch but they just stared at Kouji with a surprised look. After for about two minutes, they continued eating their lunch._

**_-End of Flash Back_**

"Hm? Was it me?" Kouji said.

"It was _YOU_, **KOUJI!** **DON'T YOU REMEMBER?**" Kouichi yelled in an angry tone.

Takuya stared at the angry older twin with a scared look and a small sweat-drop that was falling below his skin. It was unusual for Kouichi to become really mad at his twin. No not in public, yet it was very rare for him to become really angry or irritated at something. Then again, Kouichi did have a point for that.

"Hey Kouichi's right, Kouji. Why did you invited Izumi to sit with us from the other day?" Takuya said.

"Isn't it's obvious? It's because there are no other place to sit only ours had one more person to sit." The silent bandana head answered.

Takuya and Kouichi stared at him with the look that was written or saying, 'Yeah, right.' Which makes Kouji giving them a death glare to make them shut up.

"Don't tell me that you've gotten too soft for her." Takuya suggested.

**"WHAT?"** Kouji yelled at him,

_"I knew he would yelled like that."_ Kouichi whispered. "Anyway what's so special with her?" he asked him

"There isn't…" he answered.

"Oh?"

**"WILL YOU JUST QUIT IT! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!"** he shouted.

Takuya mutters a defeat sighs then he has a sinister smile that was showing on his lips, which causes Kouji to irritate at the goggle head's face. Then he began to chase after the sneaky and running away brunette lad. Kouichi just stared at Takuya and Kouji running around the school with a pain look.

"I think it may take some time for them…" he muttered.

**-Somewhere in school**

Izumi was sitting on her desk all alone, she was staying in her classroom. She was busily reading her favorite book that seems to be about the history of ninjas and assassins. While reading in her book, she looks out behind her window and saw Kouichi reading his book, and Kouji was chasing after the hyper Takuya.

"Minamoto-kun… just came in this school right after Blue Wolf first appear here in Shibuya…" she said to herself, "Why do I sense that they're the same?"

While Izumi was watching at the three boys below, she suddenly gave out a small yawn. Next to her was another female who was about the same age like Izumi, she has short raven black hair with pair of dark ruby eyes. The girl was wearing in her black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a pair of baggy pants and she was wearing the school's traditional shoes. She was Izumi's best friend, Kawagi Ayaka.

"What's with you, Izumi? You never get sleepy for the past few days." She told her.

"Hm? Oh I stayed up late working on something important." Izumi answered her best friend.

"Working on something important, huh? That is very rare for you to work like that." Ayaka said with the tone of surprise. "So what is it?"

"Ehe… it's a secret, Aya-chan." She said.

Ayaka was about to ask another question as she was still concerning at her friend's condition but now by the looks of her she felt that Izumi still would not answer to her friend's question. So in other words she decides to let her be until she was ready to talk about it. What was Izumi trying to make it? And what was her real reason for staying up so late?

**-School dismissed**

Kouji was about to get up to himself and prepare to head home. He suddenly stopped as something has caught his eyes on the edge of his eyes. It was Izumi who was sitting on the swing all alone. Kouji wondered and asked some questions to himself why Izumi was there at this hour. He went nearer to the blonde haired girl.

"Orimoto-san, what are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's you, Minamoto-kun. I was just waiting for someone who could come with me. I just don't want to have the same incident from the previous nights." She answered politely.

"Why did something happen?" he asked her even though he already knew.

Izumi gave out an embarrassing smile, "Well, let's just say that an assassin just save my life two times. His name Blue Wolf, but I believed it was just his code name. I don't know what his real name."

Hearing his codename, Kouji almost got panic. Yet it was strange for him to have this kind of emotions. He never used to be panic or nervous of anything, but he pretended to be surprised hearing that.

"Did you just say **_Blue Wolf_**? But he is a cold and heartless assassin who could take anyone's lives." He told her.

"True that he's very cold, but there is something to him." Izumi answered,

"What do you mean?" Kouji asked her.

"When I first met him, he could've killed me back then. Then why did he saved me from the thugs?" she pointed out.

Kouji felt a lighting bolt struck in him and his expressions changed differently that he could not tell whether he's feeling scared or something as he heard what Izumi was saying. He wanted to say something back but he let the blonde haired girl to continue what she was saying.

"It's like when I look at his eyes… I could feel something different yet strange. Like he was scared of something from his past." Izumi answered.

Kouji was surprised at the blonde haired girl's answers, how could she see or felt about him? Was it because of his sacrifice on saving her? He shook his head.

"You must be dreaming or imagining things, Orimoto-san." He said.

"… I guess you maybe right. But you know what, Minamoto-kun?" Izumi said with a concern look.

"What is it?" he said.

"You and Blue Wolf seems to have similarities…" she answered.

"What?" he said surprisingly which is not good.

"Ah… it's nothing! Please don't mind me." She said. "Oh I'd better get going now."

Izumi began to leave the silent and cold lad, and she started to head her way home. As she walks she notices Kouji was walking along with her, which surprises the blonde haired girl.

"I'll walk home with you… That is you're okay with it." He said.

Izumi smiled at him, "I don't mind." She answered. "So where do you live?"

"I live an apartment that was far from here, probably it takes only 20 minutes walk." He answered.

"Really? I also live in an apartment too." Izumi exclaimed. "Which apartment are you living?"

"Umm… that is." He said. "I forgot."

"I see…" she said.

Kouji and Izumi were been walking in the streets for about fifteen minutes, they realized for themselves that they're in a different matter for each other. And they're staring to feel uneasy.

_"Why do I get to feel that way?"_ Kouji asked himself.

_"Oh gosh… why am I feeling the heat increasing me up?"_ Izumi wondered.

While they were still walking in the streets, Kouji was beginning to feel some strange feelings that he had never felt that before. As he was about to talk to the blonde haired beauty, he suddenly saw a familiar figure that he seems to know very well.

"I'd better go now, Orimoto-san. I just remember that I have important things to do." He said.

"Wait wher—" Izumi said.

With that the bandana head lad soon speed up fast then Izumi ran after the blue haired lad but when she got to the next corner, she saw nothing. Only dusts and unpleasant looks or scenes in that place, she looked around. Kouji wasn't there anymore.

"He's way too fast." She said to herself.

Above one of the top places, Kouji was there again as he keeps an eye on Izumi leaving. Then he sighs softly as he saw her leaving. Next to him was another lad who was about a year older than him. He was wearing in his assassin outfit his main colors are yellow and blue.

"Next time not in this place." Kouji told the person.

"That was a close one, Kouji." Said the older lad. "You must be careful."

"Yeah If I didn't careful to myself she'll finds out my other identity, Shibayama Junpei." He said.

**"MUST I REMIND YOU THAT IT'S THUNDER BEETLE, KOUJI!"** the lad called Junpei yelled at him.

"Nope… but no one's here. So it's safe." Kouji answered calmly.

"Yeah right…" he mutters.

"Now time to go for my other thing to do." Said the cold lad.

With that, Kouji and Junpei disappeared in that scene again. Like most assassins always did most of the time when night comes and times for their other job in his life. They went to the building that was seemed very far away from the school. When they entered at that room, when they've reached there, Kouji wore in his usual assassin outfit, this time he is wearing much cooler outfit than before. While they were walking down, Blue Wolf suddenly felt something heavy that fell down on his back,

**"WHAT THE FU!"** he yelled. "Shiro Kuma, this isn't the time to play around."

The young fourteen-year-old assassin boy looked up at Blue Wolf and gave out a sinister smile that made Thunder Beetle to tense up at his smile.

"Ehehehehe! You've finally came, Blue Wolf." Shiro Kuma said.

Blue Wolf took out his mischievous smirk that was forming on his lips, "Of course I'll come, after all **Killing** is my mission." He said.

"You're damn right, Kou—I mean Blue Wolf." Said another familiar

"So you're also here, Takuya, Kouichi… no Akai Eagle, Black Mode Leo…" he said.

Kouji or Blue Wolf saw Takuya and Kouichi who were standing in front of the silent blue haired lad. This time, Kouichi and Takuya aren't wearing in their normal clothes instead they're also wearing in their assassin attires just like Blue Wolf was wearing one. Kouichi was wearing in a long sleeve maroon shirt except his right sleeve was torn into a half sleeve, a sleeveless black jacket over his shirt with a symbol of a Leo behind his back. Just like Kouji he was wearing a cloth mask that covers his blackish blue hair like a bandana except his were also black just like to his jacket's color.

Next to Kouichi, was Takuya, the goggle head lad was wearing a torn red jacket over to his crimson torn shirt, his jacket has the symbol of an eagle, he has brown Capri pants with black boots that fits to his good looks.

"It looks like you came a half hour late, Blue Wolf." Kouichi or Black Mode Leo said.

"Shut the hell up, Black Mode Leo." He said. "Is Mishida-sama still waiting for me, Akai Eagle?"

"Yep. You'd better get in there." Takuya or Akai Eagle informed him.

Blue Wolf entered the room leaving Akai Eagle, Black Mode Leo, Shiro Kuma and Thunder Beetle behind. As he entered the room he closed the door very slowly then it becomes very dark in the room.

"You're late, Blue Wolf." Someone said.

Blue Wolf had his face in front of the person. There was a lad who was about in his age of 40s or 30s was sitting behind the desk, he has both of his hands were placed under his chin. Blue Wolf looked directly at the man's eyes.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mishida-sama. There are some things that I must do before doing this mission." He lied.

"Hm? That is so unusual for you Blue Wolf." Said the man called Mishida,

"What?" Blue Wolf asked him

"Nothing. Let's get on with this. And this time you'll be working out with your groups." He said. "Also, don't give me that look, will you?"

Blue Wolf didn't say another word to his boss but only a silent stare at the boss. Just when Mishida was about to ask another further question yet he didn't, as he may know what Blue Wolf would answer.

"In that case, I won't question or tell you again, Blue Wolf…" he said. "Akai Eagle, Black Mode Leo, Shiro Kuma and Thunder Beetle you may enter this room now." He ordered.

The other young lad assassins were gathering together inside of the meeting room of Mishida. The boys had the smile that was pasting on their face, which Mishida and Blue Wolf knew what they're excited about.

"So what is it, this time, Mishida-sama?" Akai Eagle asked him.

"For your next mission, you'll be hunting out this politician who was called, Atsuruki Hideyama. He works for the government but he isn't trustworthy, as people have seen him. He only works for money to use on gambling." He explained.

_"Another mean politician for the government, huh?"_ Shiro Kuma muttered.

"If you manage to finish this mission. I'll give you a whole month break as a reward." Mishida announced.

The assassin gang all went to their mission as they were instructed by Mishida's high intelligent. Later on they've finally arrived at Atsuruki Hideyama's house. Just like what Mishida have informed them, there are lots of bodyguards. Blue Wolf seemed to be very excited on this mission yet for somehow he felt something unusual as he seems to sense something that he doesn't know. Black Mode Leo and Akai Eagle noticed at their member but they didn't ask him.

"Okay let's the fun… BEGIN!" Thunder Beetle announced.

With that they've started on killing one guard to another. The guards were about to contact and inform the others that there's intruders in the house yet Blue Wolf or Akai Eagle have managed to killed them before contacting. The first floor was already finished off, next is the second floor where their main target was held on.

**"ATSURUKI! YOU'D BETTER GET OUT OF HERE! THERE—"** the guard said.

"No use to say it." Black Mode said and he slashed at the guard's back with his double katana.

"Next is our main target…" said Shiro Kuma.

They all gathered around, some of them were covered with bloods from the bodyguards whom they killed. While some suffered the bruise and lumps that they've received from their battles. Only Blue Wolf has few bloodstains on his wolf mask. They all entered the room, there was an old man who was shaking in fear…

**"GO AWAY! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"** Hideyama screamed.

"Atsuruki Hideyama you are sinned from using the money of gambling instead helping out with other in need." Shiro Kuma told him.

"If only you didn't think of that carefully this wouldn't happen to you." Black Mode supported to Shiro Kuma,

"This is the end Atsuruki Hideyama…" Blue Wolf whispered.

Without any reaction for the lone assassin, Blue Wolf slashed with a cross on Atsuruki Hideyama's back and chest with only one blow of his katana. With that the evil politician was killed.

"Yes! We can finally get a break!" Akai Eagle exclaimed.

**"AKAI EAGLE!"** Black Mode Leo yelled at him angrily.

"You should be careful of that." Thunder Beetle told him.

"Hey where's Blue Wolf?" asked Shiroi Kuma.

Thunder Beetle, Akai Eagle and Black Mode Leo looked around, Shiroi Kuma was right. There was no sight of Blue Wolf anywhere in this area.

"Where the hell could he be?" Akai Eagle exclaimed very angrily.

Without any warning Thunder Beetle was about to hold on Akai Eagle's arms just to prevent on something drastic that he may up to. But he was too late Akai Eagle has already gone to his angry limit as he rages out in the room. Thunder Beetle and Shiro Kuma were having difficult times on claming down the hotheaded lad, while Kouichi stared at the red guy with irritated looks.

"Here he goes again…" Black Mode Leo mutters. "Always goes ahead of us after the mission is done."

"Yep he's the same as we all know." Shiro Kuma commented.

**-Where Blue Wolf or Kouji was**

The silent and cold-hearted killer was jumping above at each house rooftops one by one. He has no idea on going to different direction except he has a strange sensation that he must follow his instinct.

"Why do I get a feeling that I must go there?" he asked himself confusedly.

While Blue Wolf was jumping across the houses' rooftops, Izumi was sitting on the swing again but this time she's in the park that was near the apartment. She was waiting for someone again, but who could that really be?

"I wonder where he could be?" she wondered.

Izumi waited for someone to arrive, she glanced at her own wrist looking at a purple watch. The watch's short hand was pointed at eight while the watch's long hand landed at one minute before it pointed at nine.

"My it's already late… Maybe I won't get a chance to see him…" she whispered.

The blonde haired beauty stood up from her sitting on the swing and she was about to head her way home until she bumped into some group of boys who were about few years older than her.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump to you." She apologized to them.

"Well, well, look what we have here. A pretty high school girl… she's kindda my type." Said the boy with a smirk.

"What shall we do for her, boss?" one of the comrades asked him.

Izumi scared and stands back away from the boys who were all smirking very evilly, which is no good for the blonde haired teenager girl.

"Ohh four collegian boys are harassing one innocent high school girl, didn't your parents teach you to be polite on a lady?" A voice said out.

The boys were about to ignore the mysterious voice, but Blue Wolf appeared between Izumi and the gang. The boys were truly surprised to see the blue assassin. For somehow they got scared to see Blue Wolf in person to person so suddenly

"So what will it be now?" Blue Wolf asked.

**"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"** they yelled.

The boys all ran as quickly as they can do in order to save their lives. Izumi just looked at the pathetic boys who were all cowardly running away with their tails up.

"Just as I thought they're nothing but fools." Blue Wolf's voice said.

Blue Wolf was standing again in a cool pose in his new attire, which made the blonde haired beauty to blush very madly as she stared at the mysterious assassin. Blue Wolf turned his head as his eyes lay on the innocent blonde haired girl. For somehow, Izumi could feel that Blue Wolf looks very angry.

**"Miss, didn't I already told you the last time not to go out in this hour? This is already the third time!"** Blue Wolf yelled at her.

Izumi stared at Blue Wolf she was really surprised to herself that she was able to see Blue Wolf again at the time like this. Blue Wolf's expression suddenly changed as he saw Izumi's expressions were about to cry.

_"Why is it?"_ he whispered to himself. _"Why is my instinct falls on her?"_

"Is there something wrong, Blue Wolf?" she asked him.

"Aa… nothing, miss." He answered quickly. "But could you tell me what are you doing here in the night this time?"

_"Shit! I can't tell her my true identity."_ He reminded himself.

Izumi was nearing the cold assassin with her kind expressions that was on her face. Blue Wolf was curious now, why is she nearing him closely?

"By the way, you should take it." Izumi told him.

"Hm? What is it?" he asked her.

"It's my gratitude for saving me…" she said.

Blue Wolf was about to reject on the blonde haired girl's gift but she insisted that he must keep it, since she has no other way to say a proper way aside on _'thank you'_. Right after you've saved her.

"Well… goodbye." She said.

The wind blew fast once again, then Blue Wolf was no longer there instead he turned back into his normal citizen identity, Minamoto Kouji. Kouji was staring at the blonde haired girl confusedly at the thing that she had did. Then he stared at the gift that Izumi had given it to him.

"Why she'd do that for me?" he questioned. "Doesn't she get scared of me… that in fact I'm a wanted assassin?"

Kouji was so confused at what he did. He just saved one of the citizens just twice and now it became thrice time he just save her. Far away from him that he could not see, someone was watching at his move. But Kouji didn't even sense of someone's presence.

"Kouji… you've changed." The person mutters.

**TBC**

**Kairi:** And that's it for today. In case you all noticed that their code names are based the color and the animals… And you know that I'm not really good at secret code names for assassins or something… BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH IT!

**Takuya:** Is she getting too much stress today?

**Kouichi:** I don't think so, Takuya. Is just that her school's finally ended and it's her summer vacation… she should have been happy that she could write more…

**Izumi:** So what made her so stress today?

**Kouji:** You really wanna know that?

**Takuya/Kouichi/Izumi:(nods)**

**Kouji: **Is that**…(pointing at me) **Doing some doujinshi…

**Junpei:** And surfing internet and downloading?

**Kouji:** Both of them yep…

**Tomoki:** Okay… Kairi-neesan wants to thank the FF reviewers:

**SaberLightning:** S'okay after all anonymous reviewers are accepted. And thanks I'll try to improve my grammar skills.

**direwolf1427:** Yeah.. I know that. Glad that you were able to read my second chapter. Here's the 3rd chappie.

**Dementedness:** Here's the 3rd chapter. Hope you're now reading it.

**Luisa Perez:** I know but I'll do my very best to make things understanding. And thank you.

**Just a Reviewer:** Okay… you're laughing very strange… yet thanks for reviewing my story.

**Izumi Rules: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING IT!** XD Hope you're now reading in this chapter! X3

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Yeah… I really can't help but to admire your assassin fic that's why I made out my own, but I still think yours are the greatest! Here's the 3rd chapter.

**elmante:** Thanks for reviewing my fic… of course I won't do any OOC for Kouji. I'll just keep on continuing writing on it very slowly… Hope you're now reading it.

**Aska:** Ahaaahha… thank you very much Here is it. Hope you'll like it.

**Kouichi:** And that's all for now. Please R & R.


	4. Caught 04:Am I Falling?

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Finally my fourth chapter of my fic. Since I've just noticed that from the previous chapter it was all Blue Wolf aka Kouji. And now in this chapter is all about Kouji as a normal citizen about more of his background in his normal life. Also this is the beginning of their one-month break from their night work.

Here are the boys' code names in case you're still confused during their nighttime job

**Minamoto Kouji- _Blue Wolf_ **

**Kanbara Takuya- _Akai Eagle_ **

**Kimura Kouichi- _Black Mode Leo_**

**Himi Tomoki- _Shiroi Kuma_ **

**Shibayama Junpei- _Thunder Beetle_**

**Takuya:** And also for a few warning, there would be mild languages and violence.

**Kouji:** Please read it. Before Kairi's head may about to lose it.

**Caught 0.4 Am I Falling?**

_"Run Kouji!" the voice told him._

_Who is this?_

_The image of a young boy who looks about in age of nine was running very fast as he could. It was dark and snowy in that night. The young boy was bleeding very deep but he didn't care either he was hurt or not._

_"Must keep it on." The young boy told himself._

_Who is this boy? And why is he running?_

_Kouji wondered himself at the strange young boy's running away from something. Then the young boy tripped himself from the old tree's bark. As he got tripped, another person appeared behind him with a deadly weapon that he could not recognize as the darkness covers it._

_"Mwhahahaha! This is the end of you Kou…" said the person._

_"IIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" a suddenly voice called out._

Kouji jolted out from his bed. He was sweating a lot yet it was very unusual for him to have that strange dreams and the sweating from his bed sheets.

"Is that stupid dream again?" Kouji questioned to himself.

_**'Screech'**_

"Morning 'bro… Hey what's cooking? You seem really sweaty." Kouichi said.

"You like something to share with?" Takuya asked him.

"No… it's nothing… By the way why aren't you two dressed? School's about to start by any minutes." The cold lad reminded him.

Kouichi and Takuya stared at Kouji with their confused expressions that were pasting on their paste. Kouji had noticed their expression then he gave out a _'what'_ look. The elder twin quickly gave out a small sighs.

"Have you forgotten, Otouto?" he said.

"About what? Come on this isn't time to play silly games." Kouji told him.

"… Kouji today is **SUNDAY**. And there is no school. **HAH!** I can't believe you've forgot that." Takuya answered.

This time it was Kouji's turn that he looked very confused while Takuya and Kouichi were smiling very excitedly. Yep it was really unusual for Kouji to surprise that he didn't know what the exact date it is.

"What's with that smile, guys?" Kouji asked them.

"Kouji, Kouji, since today is Sunday. Why don't you go out with us and have fun?" Takuya requested.

"No… I know you're making up excuses for me to go out so you could get the girls." The cold lad said.

"Aha. See I've told you it won't work, Takuya." Kouichi said. "Luckily I called some our friends."

"By the way were Tomoki and Junpei coming here?" Kouji asked them.

"Yah." Kouichi answered

"Apparently yes, Kouji. But they must do some part-time job." Takuya answered. "But they'll be coming later on."

The cold longhaired lad didn't say another word but he only got out of his bed and went to the bathroom just to change his pajamas. As he came out of the bathroom, he was wearing in his blue long sleeve and a simple pair of bluish jeans. Then he went to his desk to do his homework. A little while longer Tomoki and Junpei appeared right after he had done his second subject.

"It looks like it may getting nosier later." The lad muttered and went back doing his homework.

**-Few minutes later**

"Aww… I lost again." Whined Tomoki, "This is the fifth round already."

"See. Now you must do the dare on tomorrow." Said Junpei.

"Oh no… anything than that!" the youngster pleaded.

While Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki were playing card and dare games, things are getting too boring for Kouji as he keeps on hearing the same voices and the chattering of his friends. Then he decided to go out and find something do to as he found things are getting boring. He step out of his room and headed out. Kouichi saw his younger twin heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going, Otouto." Kouichi asked his twin,

"I'm going out for a walk." He said.

Kouichi was about to say another word to his brother but he had already left. Takuya also saw the cold bandana head lad left the apartment house without telling the others. While Junpei and Tomoki were too busy playing on cards.

"Was that, Kouji?" Junpei asked.

"He left again, right?" Tomoki wondered.

"_**sighs**_ I guess things will always be the same." The elder twin lad muttered. "Let's play another around!"

Kouji got himself out of the apartment house and he has his favorite black jacket over his long blue sleeve to keep him warm from the cold snow(may I remind you that it's still winter in this fic). Kouji really liked the cold atmosphere and the cold of the snow.

"I'd get a very bad feeling that I shouldn't go out." He said to himself.

As the cold lone wolf lad walked out from the apartment, while he was walking it on the sidewalk. He suddenly felt a bad presence around his surroundings just now. He looked behind and gasped. There are girls who were looking at him with giggles and heart-shape on their eyes. Not good. Kouji quickly ran really fast avoiding looking at the girls' stares.

"**SHIT!** I knew this would be very bad." He cursed.

The cold lad had been avoiding from the girls everywhere he goes around the streets. He really hates the way the girls looking at him by using of their dreamy eyes and the _'loving gaze'_. It really irritates him very much for a popular high school student like him had.

"Whoo… Finally a place where I can't be disturb by _'them'_ again." Kouji whispered softly.

Kouji was walking on the streets, the atmosphere was getting much colder than before that he used to know. Yet he doesn't seem to care on the temperature, in fact he really likes the cold feeling in this season.

"Maybe I should go back home right now." He muttered.

**Sound effect: Stomach growl**

"But then again, I should eat something before heading home…" he said. "Probably Kouichi will torture me or something…"

The blue haired lad continues to walk on the sidewalks still searching for a restaurant. When he goes to the next restaurant, he found it very amazed as it was very simple and perfect that has no formalities. He sat down on the table with no problem, except he was feeling uneasy that many girls are watching him.

"God… why things are like that?" he muttered.

"What would you like to order, sir?" the voice asked him.

Kouji gasped as he heard the voice very familiar. He looked up to see this waitress. To his surprise it was his classmate and schoolmate, Izumi. She was wearing in a cute waitress uniform that he had ever seen. He could feel the heat was increasing up on his face, but he doesn't understand to himself why he's feeling that way.

"Whoa… Orimoto Izumi?" he said.

"Eh? What's the matter, Minamoto-kun?" Izumi asked.

"Ahh… What are you doing here, Orimoto-san?" Kouji asked her.

"What do you mean? I work here." She said, "My part-time job as a waitress."

**SILENT**

This made the blue haired very surprise at it. His face turned terrified as it goes on as pale as white like a blank sheet of paper. Izumi was working as a waitress in this restaurant? Now that is weird yet unusual for him to see one of his schoolmates would do the part time job. It was amusing, really, really amusing for Kouji.

"Is there something wrong, Minamoto-kun?" she asked him.

"Iie. Nandemonai, Orimoto-san. I would like to order this one." Kouji answered.

"I see… then please wait for a moment." Izumi answered.

With that Izumi left and went to the kitchen. While he was waiting for the food arrives, the lad looked outside gazing at the each snowdrops that was falling down from the sky.

"It looks like the snow never ends to fall down." He whispered.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting. Here's your order." She said.

"Aa… arigatou." He thanked her.

Izumi went away from Kouji and goes back to the kitchen. Then her other workmates suddenly surrounded her. They were all eager and curious on what the blonde haired girl knows on the cool costumer in their restaurant.

"Ne, ne Orimoto-san, who's the cutie that you talk with?" one of waitress asks her,

"He's Minamoto Kouji. A classmate and schoolmate of mine from Gashien Gakuen(sorry I can't think any good name)." She answered.

"You're so lucky, Izumi-chan." One of them complimented her.

"Stop it will you guys." Izumi told them.

While the girls were pestering the blonde beauty, Izumi really could not help on thinking the silent lad who was now eating of his food. Kouji suddenly felt the presence that someone was watching him somewhere in the restaurant although he found no one was suspicious.

"I think it's my imagination." He whispered.

Somewhere in the restaurant where Izumi and Kouji were, some of the costumers were watching at the lone wolf lad who was eating his food alone.

"That kid's doing okay…" he muttered.

"But let me remind you that we're not here to surprise attack _'him'_." Another one reminded him.

"Also to investigate that _'boy'_." The third one answered.

It took a few while for them in the restaurant then Kouji finished his food and left the restaurant after he paid the bills. The groups of strangers were still keeping their eye on Kouji, and then they followed him behind. As they followed him they saw no trace like he just disappeared in the thin air.

"What the hell…" he exclaimed.

"Where that boy go?" another one said in an angry tone.

They went into separate ways to do on their searching out on Kouji's traces. But unfortunately they found no luck of the young lad's last trace. Kouji appeared out from the walls. He has been hiding on the walls secretly right after the mysterious men came after him.

"Those guys… they can't be really came after me, are they?" Kouji asked.

**-Hours later**

Izumi had her shift done in her work. All the sweet smile and the tiring quote over and over again really stress her a lot. The blonde haired girl had her violet sleeveless shirt and a black skirt that reaches two inches below her knees. As she got out of the restaurant she suddenly halt as she saw Kouji was leaning against the wall with both of his hands were stuffing in his jacket.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Minamoto-kun, I thought you already left hours ago but why are you here?" Izumi asked him.

"Well… I was about to head out to my next destination until I winded it up in here." He answered. "I think I'm lost."

Izumi stared at Kouji with a strange look. The long blackish haired lad gave out an embarrassing look with a little blush on his face. It was unusual for him to blush like that to the girls.

_"**DAMN IT!** I bet she'll think I'm stupid. Way to go, Kouji… Hey wait, since when do I care how she'll think of me in that way?"_ Kouji whispered.

"Well then can you walk home with me?" she asked him.

"Huh?"

"Umm… will you walk home with me?" she repeated.

"Okay…" he answered.

They walked home together side by side. They didn't say another word to each other. Izumi was getting to feel very nervous when she was with Kouji. As for Kouji, he could've sworn that he was getting a little tense of the silent. Then he decided to bring up the topic.

"So tell me, Orimoto-san. Why are you working there?" he asked her politely,

"You want to know?" she said.

Kouji nod.

Izumi sighs softly and answered, "Well, my parents have been away from me for about a year and a half. And I need to work for my survival while they're away." She said.

"Ohh… sorry 'bout that. I bet you're very lonely." Kouji said.

"No. I'm really fine on that." She said. "My Mom used to tell me that I must overcome to my fear on loneliness. But I could not help it."

Kouji was really shocked at this, he had never thought such a lonely girl could manage to do on her own after her parents left her. Even Izumi was strong on being alone but deep inside she was sad and scared.

_"She's lonely alright but… isn't that already long enough for her parents to be away?"_ Kouji wondered.

"But what about you Minamoto-kun. Have you ever felt lonely or sad before?" she asked him.

"… I do feel lonely but the person taught me that I mustn't overcome some feelings. I must stay solitude and emotionless." Kouji answered, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay I think it's kindda cool but why is that person taught you that?" she asked him.

"That is… to avoid from the tragedy. My mentor taught me that because it was believe if a person has emotions bad things will happen to you." He answered again.

They've been really quiet after talking. For Kouji he was confused at what he was feeling around. Then Izumi stopped, which made him curious on that.

"Anyway, thanks a lot, Minamoto-kun. I should be going now." She said.

"What? But we're…" he said.

"This is my stop and the path to my home. It's nice talking with you, Minamoto-kun." She said.

"Umm… yeah." He simply answered.

Izumi simply went off to her way home leaving the cold loner lad standing by himself alone. While he was watching at her go, the snowdrops continue to fall down from the sky. One of the snowdrops fell on Kouji's hand.

"The snow is melting fast." He muttered, "When will this snow ever end?"

In the building where Kouji and the other boys work, Mishida was reading one the document that was on his palms. The man had a very terrified look with few sweats out of his skin. In the document were reports that have been occurred from the previous weeks. He was staring at the sample photo that has the shape of the

"This can't be really true." He whispered softly.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi: **Uwaaa it looks like I'm having big trouble on making this 4th chapter… I really had a hard time on this one. You know rewriting over and over again. It's giving me a headache… a **really huge** one

**Another Meaning of Japanese words**

Gakuen- School

**Kouichi:** At least

**Takuya: **Before ending this chapter, she'd like to thanks to the FF reviewers.

**Just a reviewer:** Um… thanks for reviewing it. And I think I'll try to stop that laugh. Sorry 'bout that. And about your opinion… I think I'll try it. Thanks.

**eima:** Alright here's the 4th chapter… I hope you'll like this one too.

**indigowolf:** Yehey! You're also reading my fic! And I also noticed the evil men loves to harass Izumi… I just don't know why.

**Luisa Perez:** Ah… you also read it too. Here's the 4th chapter.

**sakurafairy:** I didn't know you're also reading it now? Or do you?

**Izumi Rules:** Whoa! You read my 2nd chapter and now you're also reading the 3rd chapter! I'm sure the mysterious person will come out from the next chapter soon.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** OO nga it's summer time! Here's the 4th chapter. I hope you'll also find something exciting in this one. Also I'm not trying to be like you, I'm just being my true self. 'coz if I do that then that would be unlike me.

**Tomoki:** And that's all for now. Please R&R


	5. Caught 05:Her Questions, His Confuse

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Finally my fifth chapter of my fic. In this chapter that you are now reading will become more mysteries that you might not going to guess it well. Just like from the fourth chapter. Also there would be more questions will be soon are going to answers when the time comes right. And today is my second year being a member of FFNet, man that was really fast.

Review from the previous chapter 

From the last chapter of this story, we find there are few men who seem to be aftering Kouji when he was in the restaurant. Then Mishida however looked terrified while he was looking at the reports. What are they fear for?

Caught 0.5 Her Question, His Confuse 

It was already spring in Japan, the birds are starting to chirping so sweetly in the air. Kouji was busily staring at the window's outside view. His mind was filled with questions yet concerned at what happen from the past few weeks from the restaurant. The mysterious gang that he met was somehow stuck in his mind.

_"I wonder what's happen to me?"_ he wondered. _"And why those guys are after me?"_

**"OI KOUJI!"** Takuya's voice shouted.

"What is it, loud mouth? Can't you see I'm trying to listen sensei's important lecture." Kouji told him.

"Class has already dismissed, and you're the only one who didn't moved. What's the matter with you, pal?" the brunette lad asked him.

"Nothing's wrong with me." He replied.

"Whatever and let's go." Kouichi demanded.

As Kouichi was asking to his twin brother he hears no reply to the younger twin only Takuya's loud mouth that has been blabbering all the way to the entrance door where it leads to the school's gate. Then Kouji froze as he just saw Izumi was playing off with the kids, whom they came from the elementary section.

Kouji was really seeing Izumi's playful smile with the kids. He wanted to remove his eyes away from her although his blue orbs could not take off as he continues staring at the blonde beauty. While the blonde beauty was playing with the kids, she felt there's someone staring at her. She looks around and caught the lone wolf staring at her then she smiled at him. Of course Kouji saw her, he quickly pretended that he didn't see it since she had found him.

"I never thought, Orimoto-san was found on kids." Kouji blurted out.

"Hm? That girl used to volunteer herself to watch over the elementary kids." Said Takuya, "I heard she's really great to handle some whiney kids and she has everything under control."

"Since when did you know that, Takuya?" Kouichi asked him with his eyebrow cocked.

"… Ask that great researcher. He's been too obsessed to her." The brunette lad answered.

"And who might that be?" the lone wolf lad wondered.

Takuya didn't answered at Kouji's but he just pointed from outside with an irritated expression that was showing on his face. Kouichi and Kouji followed the direction where the brunette lad was pointing. Then they saw Junpei was giving flowers and chocolate to the blonde haired beauty. This winces off the lone lad seeing Junpei courting on Izumi.

"Junpei? I didn't know he has a thing for Izumi." Kouichi said confusedly.

"Well you do now about it." Answered Takuya, "He's been doing that for the past weeks but she has no chance on him."

"Why was that?" Kouji asked.

"You don't wanna know, Kouji." He added. "Let's go out for arcade."

Kouichi gave a playful punch at the cheerfully goggle head lad's elbow. Kouji stared at them with his usual irritated expressions that he has on his face. He found really annoying whenever he was with Takuya yet he couldn't blame it since he was like that.

_'Ring. Ring.'_

"Who's cellphone belongs to?" Takuya wondered.

"Oh sorry it belongs to me." Kouji excuses himself.

As the lone lad was about to answers his cellphone, his blue orbs widen as he saw the name of someone's call. Before Kouji could answer it, he took a quick glance to both Takuya and Kouichi and gives off a glance sign. The brunette haired lad nodded, as he knew what he'd do. They got out of the school building alone with no one following behind him. The cold lad answered the phone and places it over his right ear.

"Hello this is Kouji speaking." Kouji answered.

"…"

"Hello? What's happen to you, Mishida-sama?" he demanded. "Mishida-sama!"

While the cold lone lad was asking question to the person that was on the phone, Takuya and Kouichi could felt a bad tense that he never liked it from the tone of Kouji. The worried tone that they hated most from their boss either something bad happens from there while they are gone. Kouji had his phone done yet he has a strong anger on his face.

"Was that Mishida-sama?" Kouichi asked.

"It looks like there's something wrong back to our headquarter." He said. "We have to go there, Takuya!"

"What? But it's our break! After all he did said **_'it'_** the last time. I mean come on!" Takuya complained.

"Either you want to know the headquarters' situation or not!" the cold lad yelled at him.

Before Takuya was about to say another word back to the lone wolf lad. Kouji had already left really fast that he could ever rushed out to find out of their headquarters. Of course, the brunette haired lad could not follow his pal while Kouichi took out his cellphone and places to his ear.

"Hello, Tomoki? We have a problem from our headquarters and I think we have to check out fast." He called.

Kouji was jumping over the roofs one by one, as the wind began to blow hard. His normal attires were replaced into his assassin's outfit the new ones that he used to wear it from their last mission. But this time he was wearing the scarf that was given from Izumi. The scarf that he just receives from her when he last met her in the park after their last mission.

Blue Wolf was rushing off really fast as he goes his way to their headquarter. He went all the way to the building and manages to get in very fast without opening the door. He slammed the door open, the office that belongs to Mishida. Then he saw his boss was lying on the floor unconsciously with papers were scattered around him.

**"MISHIDA-SAMA!"** he yelled.

He neared his boss's body and check at carefully at it. Blue Wolf was shocked that Mishida was already… dead. He was too late to save their great boss.

"No… Mishida-sama… why does it has to be you?" he screamed.

**"YOU THINK I'M DEAD?"** the voice yelled at Blue Wolf.

Blue Wolf gasped as he heard the voice that he just knew it well. He looked at the body and gasped. Mishida's eyes were opened with an angry expression that was on his face.

**"MISHIDA-SAMA, YOU'RE ALIVE?"** Blue Wolf exclaimed.

"You think I'm going to die that easy?" Mishida asked.

"What happen to you, Mishida-sama?" he asked him.

"Sorry that I made you worried Blue Wolf… I just stumble down on those reports that I gathered." The great boss said. "It seems that I'm getting pretty old."

Mishida gave out a small laugh yet he looks too serious for him to laugh at the time like that. Blue Wolf just helped his boss to get up from the floor and put him down on the same seat where he usually sat on there. And he helped on picking up the reports that has been fallen down. While he was picking them up, he stopped as he saw one report that he just knew it somewhere but he didn't show it in front of Mishida.

"Here are your papers, Mishida-sama. Just what in the world are you trying to find in there?" he asked him.

"You see… I was trying to research about this gang… that one we're all aware from now." Said Mishida seriously.

"… You mean **_'that'_** gang?" said Blue Wolf nervously.

"Yes and I have a bad feeling that they might going to ambush us anytime…" he added.

"It looks like they already did…" said Blue Wolf, "I think I've met one of their spies."

The boss was about to say another word to the blue outfit assassin, but he was interrupted as their Akai Eagle, Black Mode Leo, Shiroi Kuma and Thunder Beetle had finally appeared in the building with sweat on their skins.

"What's happen to you, Mishida-sama?" Akai Eagle asked him.

"Black Mode Leo called us and said that Blue Wolf went ahead to check you up." Said Thunder Beetle.

"Calm down my lads. I just collapse since I wasn't looking below carefully." Mishida answered. "Also I want to warn you 'that gang' has finally appear." He added.

As Mishida told them his warning, Akai Eagle, Black Mode Leo, Thunder Beetle and Shiroi Kuma were shocked hearing at the unexpected news. Black Mode Leo turned his head to Blue Wolf just to ask him if their boss was telling the truth, but the blue assassin answered by nodding his head with a serious expression.

"So did _'they'_ send a notice to us?" Shiroi Kuma asked their boss.

"Apparently there's none… but K— I mean Blue Wolf encountered some unknown men that may be connected to _'it'_." The boss answered, "I don't know what are their plans are up to this time. Although I could only say this once… Don't let your guard down."

Everyone looked at their boss with a very serious expression that was on their faces. They could tell that Mishida's warning was really serious and it meant that they must be careful and never let their guard down whenever they're either in their normal lives and their assassin night job.

"I want you all to be careful… everyone. I don't want you to be in a worst situation the same from someone who already encountered." He said.

Thunder Beetle and Shiroi Kuma began to felt a sudden sweat, as they knew to whom Mishida was referring to. Akai Eagle looked at Black Mode Leo and Blue Wolf. They looked very terrified that they have ever had the expression, the one that they must never forget well…

"Anyway since I've already caused you trouble, you should be vacationing now, boys." He told them. "After all I did promised you all that you'll have one month after your last mission."

"Roger, Mishida-sama!" Akai Eagle exclaimed. "We're all glad that you're alright."

"Thanks…" he said.

All the assassin members went out of Mishida's office and closed it.

"Man… Mishida-sama sure gives us a fright." Said Shiroi Kuma.

"You can't blame him that he sometimes a klutz." Commented Black Mode Leo. "I'm going ahead. What about you?"

"Yeah… I'm coming." Said Thunder Beetle, Shiroi Kuma and Akai Eagle.

"You guys go ahead. I have important stuffs to do in here." Said Blue Wolf, "I'll catch you guys later."

Black Mode Leo didn't say another word to his brother but he and the gang are leaving the building. Everyone went away on the building except for Blue Wolf who was left behind alone in the building. The mysterious blue assassin was standing there for a while and then he disappeared in one second.

In a park Blue Wolf finally appears up from the tree's bushes that was covering to his presence. He was trying to spy someone suspicious on the park yet there was no one walking from there.

"I guess I have to move to another place." He whispers.

"You can come out." The voice called him, "I know you're in there, Blue Wolf."

The wanted assassin, Blue Wolf has no other choice but to go down in there. As he finally gets his feet down, he looked at the person. It was Izumi once more whom he met her again in this place. This isn't really good for him.

"What is it now, miss? Can't you see that I'm really busy." Blue Wolf said coldly.

"The name is Orimoto Izumi, Blue Wolf. There's something I would like to ask you three questions, Blue Wolf." Said Izumi, "And I'd like you to answer it."

"Okay… blast away, Orimoto…" He said.

"First why do you intend to kill people?" she asked the first question.

"It's because… I… hated those people who ruin my life. They have no rights to live in this world in the first place." He answered, "They were the ones who threaten my life."

"Okay… second one, what is your reason to become an assassin?"

"…I became an assassin for a thirst of revenge." Blue Wolf answered very angry, "A revenge to those who killed my parents."

"I see… you do have a tragic past after all…" Izumi whispers, "Third… if you met someone that is important to your life… will you kill her?" she asked.

Blue Wolf was speechless that he could not answer Izumi's second question. He kept quiet at it thinking what he would answer for her but this question really confuses him. He had never get to meet someone who is important to his life… not even having his lover. The blonde haired girl could see that the mysterious blue assassin was ignoring her question.

"If you don't… **I'LL HATE YOU!**" she yelled at him.

"Ahh… matte!" he called.

Before Blue Wolf was about to run after Izumi. He suddenly heard a small sound that he could really hear it clearly than other people could. He has sharp hearing either from far or near the places that he was positioning himself.

**"LOOK OUT!"** he yelled.

The wanted assassin pulled Izumi down very hard that really hurts on the girl's skin, and they both ducked down. Then a sudden explosion has occurred. Izumi screamed so scared without thinking that she was hugging the wanted assassin so tightly. And Blue Wolf was really braved on the explosion.

The strong explosion was finally over. He looked at the spot where the explosion got. He was really annoyed yet confused that there would be an explosion in a place like that. Then he saw a broken object that was lying next to them, he took a close look at the broken object that was probably used for the explosion. Then his eyes widen as he saw the symbol of two swords across each other with a demon in the middle.

"It's them… I'm sure that got to be the gang…" he said.

T.B.C 

**Kairi:** Ahaa… things are getting really slow for now… This is also a cliffy. I'm too tired… watching my favorite anime from the vcds I bought and the show on Channel 26.

**Kouji:(to the readers)** While Kairi-chan is sleeping she'd like to thanks the FF reviewers.

**Luisa Perez:** MANY THANKIES! Even though Izumi could only say thank you I know you're waiting for _'it'_ to come. NA?

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Ehehehehe… I also really love cliffies too. You'll find out more about it.

**Yalanda:** 'Sup! I know you like Kouji and you may not be a Kozumi fan but thanks for reviewing my 4th chapter.

**Izumi Rules:** Yeah I know, and I'm not really sure if Kouji's that easy to fall in love. But I'll do my best to write some interesting event on the upcoming chapters.

**Indigowolf:** Eh…

**Kouji:** Please R & R.


	6. Caught 06:Mask Uncover!

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Finally my sixth chapter of my fic. In this chapter that you are now reading will become more mysteries that you might not going to guess it well. Just like from the fourth chapter. Also there would be more questions will be soon are going to answers when the time comes right. Today's a very special day since it's my 16th birthday.

**Review from the previous chapter**

From the last chapter of this story, we find out that the mysterious gang was somehow a biggest rival or enemy for Mishida and his boys. Little know that one of them have encountered with it from the past face to face. What kind of tragedy did they've encountered? What kind of misery would it brings for them once more?

**Caught 0.6 Mask Uncover!**

"I'm telling you guys… It's that gang again! I'm positive sure that they're already here!" Blue Wolf exclaimed.

Blue Wolf have managed to contact with all his comrades to go back to their headquarter. He had told everything what he had encountered that happened just now and Mishida was also there listening at every words.

"Tell me Blue Wolf, the incident you had someone with you right?" Mishida asked him.

"Umm… right." Blue Wolf answered.

Mishida boomed as he slammed both of his hands against to his desk. Akai Eagle, Thunder Beetle, Shiroi Kuma and Black Mode Leo suddenly startled at Mishida's sudden slamming hands on the desk.

**"YOU SHOULD KNOW THE RULES, BLUE WOLF! THAT AN ASSASSIN LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER RELATED TO THE CITIZENS!"** he yelled,

"I know that, Mishida-sama, but it was that girl who's been lagging on me." Blue Wolf answered calmly.

"Which girl?" Akai Eagle wondered

"Don't tell me it's that Orimoto girl." Said Black Mode Leo,

"How do you know?" Blue Wolf asked.

"Yeah how do you know Black Mode Leo?" Thunder Beetle also asked.

"Fu… I've followed you from our last mission." Answered Black Mode Leo. "You thought you'd keep that secrets of yours forever, ne?"

Blue Wolf didn't answer back to Black Mode Leo, but he could only stared at his eyes. Black Mode Leo stares at Blue Wolf's eyes back, he could see that there's some tint of anger inside of it. He could really tell that his twin brother was changing.

"I'm going back now." Said the blue outfit assassin.

Without another word for the blue outfit assassin, he disappears in the thin air once again leaving the headquarters. Mishida was still angry as he really looks one that the boys who could've ever seen. But now their boss wasn't angry anymore for now he finally calms down a little.

"I wonder where would Blue Wolf would go now?" Akai Eagle wondered.

"He's probably going back to where Izumi was." Said Shiroi Kuma, "Isn't he?"

"… Maybe or maybe not." Answered Black Mode Leo.

**-In the Hospital**

Izumi woke up from her long sleep then she found herself in an ambulance. The blonde haired beauty could not remember the last time before she was in here but she remembers that she was with Blue Wolf. As she asks some silly questions, even the last question she had recalled.

"What's happened?" she asked the nurses,

"You were caught on a sudden explosion back when you're in the park." The nurse answered, "It's a good thing that boy in bandana head call us just saves you."

The nurse just smiles at the injured teenage girl and leaves her alone with Kouji in one room. Kouji and Izumi had a long silence across the room.

"Minamoto-kun? Why do y—" she started to say.

"I was on my way to visit my uncle and I also heard the explosion that was a block away. I rushed over there and saw Blue Wolf above you. He told me to send you to a hospital and disappeared in a sudden." He explained to her even though it wasn't true, "That assassin seems really mysterious."

"Oh… Blue Wolf sure is kind…" she whispers, "But I think you and Blue Wolf are both kind."

Kouji was shock and speechless with a soft shade of blush, this is another unusual feeling that the lone wolf lad was feeling. Yet no one had seen him blushed from a girl. No one, ever! Izumi was staring at the lone lad curiously

"Oh and by the way… whenever you do don't try to near Blue Wolf." He told her, "You may be in danger this time."

"How come Kouji knows about it?" Izumi wondered.

* * *

Somewhere in the city where lies in a building in a very dark place that they could not be seen. 

"It looks like **_that_** boy received the message." Said the man.

"You sure? 'Coz I really can't wait to meet him again." Commented another member.

Before one of them could say another word, the leader of the group have noticed a picture Blue Wolf in his assassin's outfit was talking to a blonde beauty. This caught his eyes on the unexpected ones.

"Who's this girl?" he asked one of them.

"That girl in this picture? Looks like his girlfriend." Someone answered.

"Hm? So this girl sure will bring us a good cost." He commented, "Boys… capture her now."

**"ROGER!"** they exclaimed.

* * *

The doctor entered the room where Orimoto Izumi was place in the room where most patient was put. Izumi and Kouji looked at the doctor curiously on what he's doing in this place. 

"Are you Orimoto Izumi?" the doctor asked.

"Umm… Yes I'm Orimoto Izumi." She said. "Was there something you need to say?"

"Yes. Since you survived from the explosion and no serious damaged you may go home either today or tomorrow." He suggested. "It's your choice if you want to go home. That's all."

Izumi didn't ask for more on about her release in the hospital but she could only nod her head. The doctor nodded his head back to the blonde beauty then exiting himself out of the room.

"I should get home now." She said

"Let me help you." Said Kouji. "After all it's a man's duty to look after the injure lady like you. Well… that what my pals told me."

"… Thank you Kouji." Izumi whispers.

Izumi got herself out of the bed then she suddenly collapse luckily Kouji was there to catch her on time so she wouldn't hit on the floor. While Kouji was holding Izumi, the blonde haired beauty was blushing madly knowing that she is in the bandana head lad's arms. It was really warmth that she had ever felt.

"Be careful, Orimoto-san." He told her.

"Umm… thank you, Minamoto-kun." She muttered.

Izumi didn't say another word instead she keeps quiet for awhile. As they both about to get out of the room, there was another sudden explosion behind them. Kouji was about to grab Izumi's hand incase she would not falls into someone else but he had failed as he saw two or three masked boys had the blonde haired beauty on their hands.

"Heheheehe! We've caught this girl." They said.

"Time to get back to the secret base." Another said.

Then the masked men have escaped really fast out of the hospital. Kouji was still in there within the smoke of the explosion. He had noticed the same symbol that he had seen it from the message from the first explosion when he was in his assassin form back from the park.

_"SHIT! SHIT! I've let them escape!"_ Kouji cursed. _"It looks like I've got no other choice then."_

* * *

Back to the headquarters where the other assassins and Mishida are. The gang was discussing the important matter about the **_'gang'_** that they've been really focus. 

"So in other words. They just appeared wherever Blue Wolf went even when he's in a normal citizen." Said Akai Eagle.

"That's right. Now that you've mentioned it, why him?" Mishida wondered.

"Probably they wanted him…" Black Mode Leo whispers in a serious look. "I mean us… for **_revenge_**."

They suddenly become silent after hearing Black Mode Leo/Kouichi's last sentence of **'revenge.'** Mishida was the most serious among the discussion and he's being more aware of it.

"I think it's about time that we could have some new rules…" commented Akai Eagle, "You know…"

**"NO."** Mishida answered quickly.

Akai Eagle had his head down with a disappointing sighs. Thunder Beetle and Shiroi Kuma stared at the red outfit assassin with a pain expression that are showing on their faces. Then they heard the cellphone was ringing which was coming from Black Mode Leo. The black outfit assassin pick his phone and answered it.

"Hello, Black Mode Leo speaking." Said Black Mode Leo. "…**WHAT? SERIOUSLY?**… Then we'll be on our way."

"What's the matter, pal?"

"It's Blue Wolf… he's on his way to **_'that gang'_** again. But he has to go there to save that girl." He informed. "And he needs our help!"

They were all shocked hearing the news that Black Mode Leo had received from the call of his twin brother. This is really bad that they've thought and imagine their rivals would do such a thing.

"Okay then… you must off to go now." Mishida declared. "And make sure not to exposed yourself."

"ROGER!"

The boys have already got out of the building really fast as they've could. Mishida was left in the headquarters, he sat down to his seat and then he took out something from his desk's drawer. The picture was a man who looks like the younger version of Mishida and next to him was a man who resembles a lot like Kouji or Kouichi.

"It looks like things are getting tough than I've expected." He said. "Right, Brother?"

* * *

Kouji was already in his assassin form once again just to save Izumi. It's a good thing that he used the tracking device on her hair incase she might be caught on other people. His tracer device was working on the truck. Without thinking Blue Wolf goes after the truck that had kidnapped Izumi. The blue assassin has no any idea why he was doing it for now. But the feeling inside of him somehow felt very pains as he saw how Izumi was taken away by his worst nightmare. 

"Hang on Orimoto-san. I'll save you." He said.

Few minutes later, Blue Wolf had successfully followed the truck that kidnapped Izumi. He stayed his put there and watch where the gang was putting the blonde haired beauty then he secretly got inside of the warehouse as he had found where they're keeping her.

"Ehehehe… with her around this may bring a good opportunity for Master's rivals to came after them." One commented.

"Stop it, man. We aren't going to kill her now. But slowly in front of Mishida and his boys." Said another.

Blue Wolf was listening to the conservation of the three men. He heard it all. He heard everything what they're doing. This made him more mad as he heard what his enemy was trying to do with Izumi in their hands.

"Grr… I should've known that what they've wanted." Blue Wolf gritted his teeth

As Blue Wolf was clenching both his teeth and his fists angry at the three men with such nasty way of their greeting of their rival. Memories started to flood on his mind as he began to recall some tragic ones when he was young. He could recall the massacre incident that he and Kouichi are the only one survived from that bloody day.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ON ORIMOTO-SAN TO HAVE THE SAME FATE TO MINE!" he screamed.

The blue outfit assassin threw something on the ground then it caused the bottle let the smoke to come out of it that he had thrown them down. The three men were about to scattered out to find out the culprit but Blue Wolf had already knocked them out. NO he killed them all with one slash at a time.

"This is the payment of your crime." He said.

After a few minutes the white smoke suddenly disappeared then it reveals Izumi was still tied on the tight rope. Kouji or Blue Wolf neared to her, then he kneeled down to the blonde haired girl and helped her to untie the ropes.

"Don't worry miss. You'll be safe." He told her.

"You can't be… Kouji?" she said.

This surprised the young lad. How on earth does she get the idea on finding out his behind true identity of Blue Wolf? Before he was about to tell her that he isn't Kouji but then he had noticed that his wolf mask was removed from his face. No good.

_"Oh… shit!"_ he whispers. _"How that happened?"_

As he was still confusing, he had recalled that his mask was removed when he was killing the others while the smoke is still there.

"Minamoto Kouji… is Blue Wolf?" Izumi whispers surprisingly

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Uwaa! The 6th chapter was kindda lame… Okay I'd like to thank the FF reviewers from the 5th chapter:

**Ashiki:** Glad that you and your sister read my fic. And I'm very sorry that I made it a cliffy.

**Izumi Rules:** Thank you very much!

**Luisa Perez:** Yeah I also wonder why Izumi asks him that kind of question but I'll try to write her reasons.

**Kouji:** And that's allfor today. Please R & R.


	7. Caught 07:The Truth of the Assassins

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Finally my seventh chapter of my fic. In this chapter that you are now reading will become more mysteries that you might not going to guess it well. Just like from the fourth chapter. Also there would be more questions will be soon are going to answers when the time comes right. Aha… School's about to start and I'm going to have a terrible nightmare when I go back to those classmates… especially HIM! And I don't wanna talk about it.

**Review from the previous chapter**

From the last chapter of this story, we now find that Mishida and the other assassin have discovered that Kouji aka Blue Wolf was with Orimoto Izumi from the explosion on the park. Thanks to Black Mode Leo's spying to his brother, Mishida was really pissed out knowing that Izumi would also get involve to their major problem to their biggest rival. However Blue Wolf ignored them and continued to watch over the blonde haired beauty knowing that there's no turning back. The 'gang' finally arrives to kidnap Orimoto Izumi on part of their plan to get their revenge to Mishida and the boys. Kouji was really worried on Izumi, as he knew that they would do anything to make their life miserable and kill anyone to those who are connected or close to him. He finally saves her in a nick of time but there is one problem. Blue Wolf's mask was removed and Izumi discovered the true identity behind Blue Wolf's mask. What will happen?

**Caught 0.6 The Truth of the Assassins**

In the headquarters of the Mishida and the member assassins in there, everything were empty and silence. Only Mishida, and the assassins were the only ones inside of the building. In one certain room, Izumi was there laying on the bed so dazzling right after she had seen it everything including Blue Wolf's true identity. Outside of the room, Takuya was watching at the blonde haired girl to keep on eye.

"No respond yet?" Kouichi asked.

"Yeah… ever since Izumi saw his true face." answered Takuya, "And what happen back there."

**_-Flashback_**

_Akai Eagle, Thunder Beetle, Shiroi Kuma and Black Mode Leo were heading their way to the location that they've received from their member's call. Black Mode Leo was the most worrywart of all in the gang. Then they've finally arrived on their destination._

_"We're here, Blue Wolf!" yelled Black Mode Leo._

_Then they gasped as they saw Blue Wolf's mask has been removed on his face yet worst of all Izumi saw the true identity behind the wolf mask. Not good. Blue Wolf's identity was already revealed in front of a normal civilian. Akai Eagle neared the blonde haired girl and took Kouji's katana._

_"Since now you know his true identity. It's best for you not to live longer." Said Akai Eagle as he was ready to slash her._

_"DON'T KILL HER!" Kouji yelled at Akai Eagle._

_Akai Eagle have stopped due Kouji had yelled at him and he was staring at him the most scary expression that the blonde haired beauty had ever seen it like that in her whole life. The other assassins were surprises to see that Kouji have stopped Akai Eagle on killing her._

_"Why? Why did you stop me?" Akai Eagle asked him._

_"I think we shouldn't do that." Kouji answered._

_Izumi was terribly shock at this as the gun was still pointed at Kouji's head. And worst, she was seeing the other assassins that Kouji or Blue Wolf was with. She looked at the four other assassins. Then she gasped as she barely recognize to them._

_"You guys are… Shibayama Junpei… Himi Tomoki… Kimura Kouichi… and Kanbara Takuya." She said._

_"Oh-uh…" Shiroi Kuma muttered. "This isn't really good guys."_

_"Now that is a real problem." Thunder Beetle muttered, "What shall we do guys?"_

_Black Mode Leo stared at Kouji and looked at his brother's expression carefully before he could answer to his comrades' suggestion. He could barely see that his younger twin was really confused while he was staring at Izumi. Even though his secrets were already out of the hat, there's nothing else he could go back. Then the black assassin looked at Izumi._

_"I don't think you'll be safe out here." Said Black Mode Leo, "You must come with us."_

_Izumi stared at the black assassin then she nodded her head slowly. Kouji helped the blonde beauty to get up on her feet and got their way out of the warehouse. Black Mode Leo just watched at his younger twin brother's expression carefully._

_"Brother, you did changed." He whispers._

**_-End of Flash back_**

Kouichi and Takuya both have long face after they've recalled on the small incident back from the warehouse.

Far away from Izumi's room, somewhere within in this headquarters, Kouji was sitting on his bed while he was busily spacing out. He was spacing out about what happen just now back right after he have saved Izumi.

"What's happened to me?" Kouji whispered, "I'm not like myself anymore."

The lone wolf lad buried his face on his soft pillow as he was trying to put himself out of question. Yet the questions still remains on his head as Izumi's scared face suddenly appeared on his mind. Just until he heard his door opening and pair of heavy footsteps are heard on his room.

"What it is now, Mishida?" he said

"Blue Wolf…" Mishida called him.

"You don't have to call me that code name no one's there to hear it." Said the lad, "And also I'm not in my assassin attire."

"… Okay then Kouji. Could you tell me why you did that?" He asked him,

"I can't explain enough that question. It was a mystery to me." Kouji answered. "Mishida-sama, ore wa…"

"You may not call me that. After all I'm _your **uncle**_." He said. "So are you willing to tell that girl the truth?"

"…It depends to her if she wants to know." He answered again.

Kouji goes up from his bed and headed out of his room leaving Mishida alone in the lone wolf lad's room. The middle-aged man looked at the young lad's movement until he was gone.

"You've grown up very well, Kouji. You even reminded me of someone I knew." Mishida whispered.

Back to where Izumi was she has been staring at the window for fifteen minutes for now. Until she heard someone was entering on the room that she was staying.

"Ah… Izumi. You shouldn't get up." Said Kouichi.

"I'm alright, Kimura-kun. Anyway, I can still walk." Said the blonde beauty.

"Dame. You still have that injure and it's best to stay in bed." The elder lad instructed her. "Also you may call me 'Kouichi' instead."

Izumi pouted and said, "You sound like my mother, Kimura-kun."

"Oniisan's right, Orimoto-san. You'd better stay in bed." Kouji instructed her.

Izumi gasped as she heard the familiar male's voice that was coming from the entrance door. She and Kouichi turned their heads and saw Kouji was standing in a cool posture, which made the blonde haired beauty to blush to see him not wearing in his bandana.

"Oniisan? Are you and Kouichi really twins?" said Izumi, "But you two got different surnames."

"That is because our parents got divorce when we're young." Kouichi answered.

The blonde haired beauty was shocked to hear the reason why Kouichi and Kouji have different surnames. This made her to keep her tone down and her expression changed into bitterness knowing that she brought up a very bad subject for the twins. Even for Kouji and Kouichi who are also feeling bad at what they've confessed to her.

"Minamoto-kun… I… would you tell me your history?" she asked him. "The history why you, Kouichi-kun and Takuya-kun and the others choose this?"

Kouichi was really surprises to hear that Izumi wants to know of their past. The elder twin looked at Kouji and noticed that he has a very painful expression that could be seen. The younger twin was really in deep pain yet for somehow he barely managed to keep his cool.

"It looks like I've got no other choice then…" he whispers, "Okay it happens everything…"

**_-The Twins' past_**

_It takes about 11 years ago when Kouji and Kouichi were very young. They were living together in a huge mansion from Hiroshima, a perfect place where it fits to the family good mood. Even though they were divorce at a very young age, they were able to meet each other._

_One night, they were having a nice family together activity until there was a loud banging that was coming from their main door on the front. Their father had a very worried expression that young Kouichi and Kouji have ever seen it not when it comes to a problem. Then they looked at their two mothers, they too also had shared the worry expression on their faces too._

_"Kouichi, Kouji. You should go to this secret place and run fast as you can." Their father instructed them._

_"Dosta na, Otousan?" young Kouichi questioned him._

_"We have guest right? Then why should we run?" young Kouji asked him._

_"Please just do it!" Their mothers exclaimed._

_Young Kouichi and Kouji didn't further on questioning their parents on why they must run away from their home. They didn't know why he and his brother must run away from their home but there is one thing that they could've never forget._

_"Kouichi, Kouji whatever happens you must never let those angry emotions get into you." Their father spoken to them._

_"And wherever you are we'll always be in your heart." Said their mothers._

_The loud banging of the door still continued on banging it, the two mothers lead the twins on a secret passage that would lead their way out of the house. They don't have a slightest idea why they're doing it but they felt really scared for the first time when their parents lead them out of the house._

_As Kouji and Kouichi have gotten out of the house, they started to run really fast that would lead them away from their house. They ran really fast like one of the wild animals. As they ran really fast they looked behind to see the last look of their house. Then they saw a strange man with a scar that was on his forehead and their parents._

**_"MOMMY! MOM! OTOUSAN!"_**_ they shouted._

**_'BAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!'_**

_Kouji and Kouichi widen their eyes as they heard one loud gun shot far away from them. Then they never saw their parents' return again. The twins cried out along with the forest wolves. It was a very tragic event for them. Their most painful scar that they never forgot. Kouji would never forget the appearance of the man whom he just killed their beloved parents._

_After that horrible incident to the twins, they were cold and hungry for they have no one since their parents are the only ones who could have taken with them. The younger twin was really dying and he could no longer hold on. Until one man have appeared in a nick of time to save the twins. The man brought Kouichi and Kouji to his house and treated him like his own sons._

_"Hora. You two should be really grateful that there are others alive." He told them._

_"Arigatou, mister." Young Kouji thanked him._

_"If it wasn't for you we would be done." Said young Kouichi. "Are you living alone?"_

_"Yes… but I used to have a big brother back then. But now he died." The man answered very sadly._

_Kouji noticed the man's expression was really sad and painful, as he had mentioned about his big brother. The younger twin felt really bad for him. They both have lost something that are very precious to them. Then the man suddenly went alarm as he asw something ahead from him._

_"DUCK!" the mentor exclaimed._

_The young twins duck their heads like what their savior have told them. Kouichi was a little scared at what the man was trying to protect them while Kouji who has the guts to look up and see what would their savior do. To his surprises he saw their savior was cool and managed to kill the wild animal. After for one attack for the man, Kouichi and Kouji were quickly amazed at his skills._

_"You were so cool defeating that wild, mister." Said young Kouichi._

_"Na, all I did is to fight for my life." Said the man,_

_"Mister… we'll stay with you." Said Kouji. "In return please teach us to become strong. With that we could get our revenge to the death of our parents and your brother."_

_The man stared at young Kouji and studied at his eyes very carefully. He could see that Kouji was really determined to do the risks what he was about to face, and then he looked at Kouichi and saw that he was also giving the same expression like his younger twin. Then he had no choice but to take what the young boy had said and he became the twins' mentor, in order to repay back to their lives. They've trained themselves hard in order to gain stronger and become the deadly assassin to have their revenge of their parents' death and their mentor's big brother._

**_-End of the Twins' past_**

"And that's why Oniisan and I ended up here." Kouji ended his explanations.

They were silent all the sudden right after the twins have shared their story with Izumi. The blonde haired beauty felt really bad hearing such a tragic story that she had ever heard it in her life. She had never thought that the twins have faced such a terrible life than her.

"So what about your revenge?" Izumi asked him.

"That… we've completely forgotten about it." Kouichi answered.

"So you two stopped?" she asked them.

"Yeah… after we get our first mission we learned that revenge wouldn't help us at all." The elder twin answered.

"So who is this savior and mentor of yours?" the blonde haired girl asked again.

"…It was me." Answered the male's voice.

Izumi, Kouichi and Kouji turned their back and saw Mishida was there while he was standing behind the door. Kouji and Kouichi were surprises to see Mishida was there all the time.

"How long have you've been here?" Kouichi asked him.

"All the time." Mishida answered simply.

"So you're the one who saves Kouichi-kun and Minamoto-kun." Izumi whispered. "You are…?"

"I'm called **_Mishida_** in this mission but my real name is…" said Mishida.

**T.B.C**

**Kairi:** Aha… this is much hard than the last time… I'm really tired. Sorry if this one is also a cliffy too.

**Luisa Perez:** Ah-ha… Glad that you liked my 6th chapter. I hope you'll like in this 7th chapter too.

**indigowolf:** Yeah I know that… I noticed that some of the chapters Izumi was either being harassed and now from the 6th chapter is being kidnapped.

**Henrika Fanatic:** Thank you very much for your kind review!

**Ashiki:** Aha… it's you again. You and your little sister… seem to be arguing a lot… Anyway I really hope you'll love this chapter too.

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me:** Yeah! You're back! And thanks for reviewing my fic!

**Kouji:** And that is all. Don't forget to R & R.


	8. Caught 08:Mishida's Secret

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Review from the previous chapter**

We now recalled from the last time that Kouji was finally reveals his deep secrets to Izumi right after she had discovered his true identity from his being as the deadly assassin Blue Wolf. Then we found that Kouichi and Kouji are twins after all since they both have the same look yet they looked opposite to each other. Izumi asks the lone wolf lad about him and Kouichi's past and how they choose to become assassins.

Mishida gets a small talk to Kouji face to face, and then he tells Kouji that he is his _'uncle'_, after all. Was it really true that Mishida is Kouji and Kouichi's uncle? He said that Mishida is his code name then what is his real name? Find out in this chapter. And more secrets will be revealing.

**Caught 0.8: Mishida's Secrets**

Outside of the building where Mishida and his boys were hiding/staying, five or ten unknown people wearing in a high class black suits without their masks to cover their faces. They started to head their way inside of the building secretly not making any sound and suspicious that they are inside of that place.

"Those boys… I'll have my revenge to our comrades." One of the subordinate exclaimed so angrily.

"Stop looking like that my right hand. This isn't the time to think the past." Answered the doom voice. "We need to focus to our mission."

"LEADER?" he exclaimed.

One man steps out from the darkness then stops only to reveal his upper body and not his face. The man was he leader/ master among the gang as one or two of his subordinates kneel down to him respected.

"Please forgive me of my rude behavior it's just that I couldn't help seeing our comrades have died because of that assassin." He answered.

"Whatever. So where does these roads could lead us?" the leader asked his subordinates,

"From the right side is where the head while the other side is the room of the Head's assassin." His subordinates answered,

"And what name is that kid's room?" he asked more.

"Code name Blue Wolf." He answered again. "But his real name is Minamoto Kouji. He is the one who killed them."

The mysterious leader was about to head the right side but when he heard Kouji's name he suddenly stopped which makes his subordinates very curious. Then the leader suddenly turned away and headed to the other side, the room of Kouji.

"Um… Sir why we are heading that way?" one of them asks him, "Aren't we supposed to meet the Head?"

"Change of plans my men." He answered, "For now I feel someone I know was in that place. And I'm certain."

Back to Kouji's room where Izumi, Kouji and Kouichi were having a meeting with Mishida, the blonde haired beauty was shocked when she saw the head of the Assassin would show himself to her. She knew all Head of some assassins would never show his or her face but to Mishida he is really different from she had expected.

"My real name is actually…" said Mishida, "Minamoto Kourei."

Mishida or now known as Minamoto Kourei, the head boss in the headquarter in this building just stood there with his most serious expression that was on his face. Izumi was slightly surprised to hear Mishi— Kourei's real name to Izumi. It was rather weird why he reveals his true name to an outsider like her. She confused first then something hits her head as it's making her clear.

"So you are Kouichi-kun and Minamoto-kun's mentor and savoir that they told me about." Said Izumi curiously.

"Yes indeed." He said. "Then you must be Orimoto Izumi the one that Kouichi told me about you."

Before Izumi could say another word, she turns her head to Kouichi who was waving at her calmly. While Kouji was staring at his older twin brother with a pain look, which makes Kouichi felt nervous at the sudden aura, he was feeling it around the room.

"What brings you here?" Kouichi asked Kourei.

Kouji suddenly move from his position and moves towards Izumi. The blonde haired beauty felt the sudden nervous at the lone wolf boy's movement as he was coming closer and closer until he extended his hands to her… To the doorknob.

"Okay you can come out!" Kouji ordered angrily.

As Kouji opened the door there Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei came out behind the door. First Takuya landed on the floor then Junpei follows behind and landed on Takuya's back and lastly Tomoki landed on Junpei's back

"Awww… that hurt, Kouji!" Junpei yelled at Kouji. "You shouldn't open the door if someone was leaning on it!"

"But it's completely rude if you three were ears dropping." Kouji pointed out still coldly.

"Don't worry Kouji. I was planning to tell them as well." Kourei said, "I thought it may be good that I should gather them here but I guess here they are." He added with a small laugh.

"… You lame at jokes… Mishida-sama." Takuya commented.

Kourei hung his head in defeat with few hidoma were floating around his body and dark aura were also surrounds him. The boys including Izumi and Kouji stared at the poor man with slight of sweat-drop were rolling above their heads. Then Kouji gave a major shot glare to Takuya that was written his face, 'Nice-going-goggle-head-you-made-him-sad' look. Of course the goggle head lad felt guilty what he said to their boss and mutters 'sorry' under his breathe.

"Anyway, now that we're here, will you tell us about your knowing to that gang?" Tomoki asked curiously.

"Umm… I don't want to drag but who is this '**_that gang' _**you guys were referring to?" Izumi asked them.

Before either Kourei or Kouji or anyone of them could explain to the curious blonde haired girl about 'that gang', there was a sudden explosion coming from inside of the room that they are in. Izumi was about to use both her two arms to block her eyes but then Kouji appeared and block it for her. The blonde beauty just closed her eyes really tightly until when the explosion was over she open her sapphire blue eyes slowly. Then she noticed the lone wolf lad didn't receives any injuries or a scratch also she saw some group of unknown people wearing a deadly attires with the symbol(the one that was mention from the previous chapter) of the cross with a skull.

"Who are those people?" Izumi questioned them,

"Those are the Akuma no Shi they were the ones who kidnapped you. Also **_'that gang'_** we were referring to." Junpei answered

As the boys and Kourei were watching at their enemies, Kouji suddenly carried Izumi with his arms and jumped away. Then a sudden blast had aim to Kouji and Izumi even to their friends and Kourei. The blonde beauty was really shocked to see the explosion yet she wondered where it came from as she saw none of their unknown enemies were carrying any kind of explosion or bazooka that could aim at them.

"Oh? Those gang also possessed strange powers too." Said Takuya, "Well it looks like it is time for us to use our **_powers_** for real."

"What in the world is he saying?" Izumi asked,

Before Izumi could even tell to Takuya not to joke around but then she was taken back as she found something extraordinary. Takuya's hand were surrounded with fire but what shock her is that the brunette haired lad's hand didn't burn it just stay unharmed as she find it unbelievable discovery. She tries to rub her eyes thinking it was a dream as she stops rubbing her eyes the fire still stays on Takuya's hand.

"Takuya-kun has fire?" she gasped, "How is that possible?"

"Takuya's not alone who has strange powers but we do." Kouichi answered.

Izumi turned around and saw the boys were also showing up some familiar elements that were coming out of their body. She finds it really confusing but it was real that she is seeing it.

"Is this a dream?" she thought. "I probably read too much 'Shoujo' manga."

"Apparently you aren't dreaming, Orimoto-san." Kouji answered, "This is reality."

"This will be our fight so I suggest you should stay behind us and let Uncle to protect you." Kouichi instructed her with evil smile, "This should be really fun."

A dark and evil smile was forming on the elder twin lad's face, which makes Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei scared when they saw his smile. Even for Kouji who is also afraid to his older twin brother's kind of smile and it makes his spine to shiver.

"But please be careful." She told them.

"So shall we start now?" Tomoki asked excitedly. "I wanted to test my Ice Power to them so badly."

"We're all been aching to wait for this to come, Tomoki." Said Junpei.

"Ikkouzu!" Kouji exclaimed.

As Kouji signaled them, the four of them rushed forward to their enemies and unleashed their powers as their enemies have unleashed to theirs too. Izumi could see each of the boys held different kind of elements as she could tell when the boys were having a fight. Takuya holds the element of the fire, Tomoki holds the cold ice, Junpei holds the shocking thunder, Kouichi has the power of the darkness, and lastly Kouji holds something opposite to his brother that is the element of the light.

The blonde haired beauty continues to watch the four boys' fight to the Akuma no Shi. She was amazed that they are quite skillful and powerful to their elemental powers although she was also confused on the kind of abilities. She only thought having supernatural powers are only fantasy that can be found on the comic but here she couldn't help it that she was seeing it for real. One Akuma no Shi was coming nearer to Izumi and Kourei but he didn't go on further as he got shock from the point. Junpei put some electric shield to protect both Kourei and Izumi out of danger, which is very useful for him.

"I never seen they also possessed the elemental powers." Izumi awed, "How did they earn such kind of powers, Kourei-san?"

Kourei sighs a little, "It's unknown to them why they have those powers, Izumi. They don't know why they were given in the first place." He answered seriously, "Also it is dangerous for them to handle alone."

"What do you mean?" she gasped again. "They seem doing fine handling their powers."

"Not that fine… It's dangerous if one of them overuses their powers. It'll be chaos." He explained. "The last time when Kouji over use his Light he almost went out of control."

Izumi found amazement from Kourei's explanation then she turned her attention to the boys' fight with worrying expressions. Her heart was pounding really fast as her eyes were focusing on Kouji as the lone wolf lad continues to fight desperately. As she sees the expression on Kouji's eyes, Izumi's heart continues to beat faster.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" the doom voice roam, "LEAVE THAT BOY IN BANDANA TO ME!"

"**WHAT THE?"** Kouichi gasped.

Kouji and Kouichi were feeling strangeness to the mysterious voice they were shaken in fear yet their hearts were yelling angrily as they felt they knew the person somewhere. The man wears nothing special only a heavy jacket that over his body and a familiar marking that was… the scar. The scar that they have seen it before when they were young, the one they could never forget that man killed their parents on the night.

"So we've met again, young one." The mysterious leader sneered at Kouji and Kouichi.

"**YOU!"** Kouji and Kouichi yelled. "**YOU'RE THAT GUY WHO KILLED OUR PARENTS!"**

"Oh… so you do remembered about me." He taunted, "No wonder why you two reminded me of that man. Very alike to your father but you're much alike to your mother as well too."

"Boss you knew them?" his comrades asked him,

"Yes… I knew these two boys… remember the day when we went to the house that night and killed their parents?" he said, "I knew those people have children but I didn't see them."

"So those boys are theirs?" another one asked him.

"Precisely." He replied, "Let me introduce myself… I am called DAESTRA but you will not know my true identity."

"**CUT IT OFF AND TELL US WHY YOU PEOPLE ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"** Takuya yelled at the Akuma no Shi.

The leader of the evil assassin, called DAESTRA, didn't answers to Takuya's question but he scans around the place until his eyes landed on Kourei. The uncle felt a painful feeling to the Akuma no Shi's evil stares on him and he doesn't like the feeling that was given to him. Izumi also felt the fear from the mysterious enemy's appearance.

"I guess those kids haven't discover the real you isn't that right?" he asked Kourei.

"**SHUT UP! I'M NOT THE SAME MAN YOU KNEW BEFORE! AND THAT MAN HAS BEEN DEAD A LONG TIME AGO**!" Kourei shouted at the leader.

"They knew each other?" Tomoki gasped. "How is that possible?"

The mysterious Akuma no Shi leader still has his evil smile on his face. Izumi suddenly felt the piercing pain of her heart as she saw the enemy's true face. Kouji has been aching a moment then he suddenly burst out into anger and attacked him. The mysterious leader managed to evade Kouji's attack and attacked him back.

"That man…" the blonde beauty whispers, "I felt I've known him before… but why my heart is in much pain?"

DAESTRA continues battling on Kouji using his powers. Kouji barely sees through his attack although every time he tried to dodge most of them were fake strategies. The lone wolf lad received much more injuries and pain than he had ever imagined. Kouichi was about to help his twin brother although Junpei stops him.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STOPPING ME, JUNPEI? CAN'T YOU SEE MY BROTHER IS IN DANGER?"** Kouichi shouted at him,

"Yes I do care about him but take a closer look, Kouichi." Junpei answered,

Junpei took a tiny stone from the wall that got wretch when the Akuma no Shi destroyed it to enter the room. Then he threw it across the air, as the stone was being thrown something stops its movement. But that's not all, they could also see the same electricity to Junpei's.

"You mean to say that leader put the same barrier to Junpei's?" Tomoki gasped,

"Yeah but there is something else to that man… I sense he has some incredible powers unlike to ours." The fat boy replied. "I mean not just electricity to this barrier there are also some other elements within him."

"You mean he has more powers than ours? That is impossible!" Kouichi shouted. "Than what shall we do? I can't let Otouto die."

"We have nothing else but to let Kouji fight against him." Takuya added, "Also we have to fight these roaches before getting to worry."

The enemy started to attack the three boys behind although Tomoki used his Ice power to freeze them in the nick of time. Takuya inhale the air then exhale as fire were coming out of his mouth and aim at their enemies. Junpei also used his thunder ability to electric shock them, then Kouichi used a dagger and chanted very ancient or ritual words and a blast of darkness sprang out of his dagger.

"Looks like we have no other choice but to fight them." Kouichi muttered, _"Otouto, please don't die yet."_

As Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei were fighting to the small fries, Kouji and DAESTRA were taking their fight seriously. Kouji has been trying to avoid the murder's powers and finding out the weakness although he found nothing and he has many injuries as bloods were coming out from his skin. The enemy leader was having fun on torturing the younger twin so much. He loves to see the blood were flowing out and his suffering. The lone wolf lad tries to get up on his feet but he collapses on the ground and winced in pain.

"_This is bad… I can't used my Darkness in this condition."_ Kouji thought, _"Otousan, Mom, Mommy… Gomen ne… I can't able to avenge you."_

Kouji was in greatly pain and he coughs some blood out of his mouth. Kourei was shocked to see his nephew was in danger but what he didn't expect to see DAESTRA would have to win to Kouji so as Izumi she was about to shout out although she shut and hung her head down. The mysterious Akuma no Shi leader steps forward to the lying younger twin. Kouji tries to get up but he doesn't have the strength to move. Then DAESTRA stopped moving and looked down at the helpless younger twin.

"This is the end… Minamoto Kouji. **JOIN TOGETHER WITH YOUR FAMILY!**" he yelled

DAESTRA took out his sword coming out from nowhere, Kouichi saw the sword comes out from DAESTRA's will and thought that was probably part of his power. The Akuma no Shi Leader swing his sword through the air then he aim it through Kouji's chest until… he was pushed out from a strong element that DAESTRA had never expected what was coming from. He turns his head and saw one certain blonde haired girl, none other than Izumi, was running towards DAESTRA and Kouji. Also he gasped that Izumi had went through his strong barrier even for Kourei, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei and Kouji.

"**GET AWAY FROM HIM!"** Izumi yelled out,

The leader suddenly backend away from Kouji as he saw Izumi was about to hit him using a strong iron steel pole. He was considered lucky that he avoided her sudden attack but something unusual that is unpredictable. As he managed to escapes there was another hit coming from the iron steel pole that Izumi was holding. DAESTRA keep backing himself away from Izumi and Kouji.

"I didn't see that was coming." The leader of the evil men exclaimed.

DAESTRA was already away from Kouji and Izumi and he held the wound that he received from the hit. The blonde haired beauty was gasping a lot as something have drained out all of her energy that she had used it fighting the enemy. The enemy leader noticed something unusual to the certain blonde haired girl he knew she was the girl that was with Kourei inside of the Thunder barrier but she was out.

"_That girl…"_ he whispers, _"She looks quite familiar. Where have I've seen her before?"_

"Did I see what I see?" Tomoki asked, "It's like something have gotten into her."

"Yeah like she change her personality or something." Junpei admitted.

The mysterious Akuma no Shi leader stares at the blonde haired beauty for she continues to gasps one by one. Then he notices the strangeness of the young teenager girl's eyes. She has her sapphire blue eye on her right eye while on her left eye was different. Instead of her sapphire blue it was light or dark purple with a thin black pupil like a cat. Also he took another look to her hand as he could see that the iron steel that Izumi was holding wasn't actually real. It was somehow made up from her own hand. He had never seen a girl like her holds some unknown powers except… he seems really happy than being shocked to see it.

"Hmp! I guess this where we say goodbye." He said, "But this isn't the last time you'll be seeing me. I'll come back for you more. Minamoto Kouji… no Blue Wolf."

With that, DAESTRA and his all the Akuma no Shi members have disappeared into the thin air leaving their messes behind. Izumi was still breathing tiredly she was about to get up but she suddenly collapsed down luckily Kouji was there to catch her in a nick of time. Tomoki, Takuya, and Junpei were also dead tired and they've used all of their powers from the fight. It was their first time they're using their powers against to someone who also have the powers too. Kouichi was half tired as he barely shows any signs of his pain then he neared to his younger twin brother and the unconscious girl.

"Oniisama did you see what Orimoto-san did to that man?" Kouji asked him.

"Yes… I did see it, but how in the world did she have that kind of power?" Kouichi wondered. "I never sense the presence of hers."

"Don't forget her eye color change too." Takuya added, "I also noticed that too."

As Kouji was still holding the unconscious blonde haired beauty, he was staring at her peaceful sleeping face, which it made him blushed seeing the girl's sleeping face. He immediately lowered his head down, hoping that no one saw his blushing face. Kourei was standing to his place where the thunder barrier has set up, the man has not move from his place he was shocked seeing what he saw Izumi fighting to DAESTRA. He was sweating as he recalled Izumi's mismatched eyes and the strange aura that he had never felt it before.

"_Orimoto Izumi has the element of Wind… although there is something strange."_ Kourei thought. _"Where have I seen that purple eye looks like a cat from her? And the strange aura I felt it before?"_

**Caught 0.8 End**

**Kairi:** Phew the 8th chapter was actually difficult to make… also to recall what exactly I wrote! Someone erased to this chapter, which I finish it since Dec. 4. I was about to update it until it was erased! I'm terribly sorry that you were waiting for this chapter… oh and **Akuma no Shi** means **Devil's Four** or **Death**. In Japan the word _'Shi'_ is the most terrifying word and they terrify the number _'four'_ since both represent death. I'm not joking guys and it's really true… that's why in Japan they don't have the room number of four but they skip it to five.

First I'd like to thank the following reviewers who reviewed from my last chapter:

**Luisa Perez**

**Yumenori**

**Yutakia**

**indigowolf**

**CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**

Please review! And Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year to you all!


	9. Caught 09:Kourei's Past

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Review from the previous chapter**

Mishida or known as the twins' only uncle, Minamoto Kourei reveals his true name to the only female in the assassins' headquarter. Kouji, Kouichi and Kourei were having a serious talk with Izumi, who have found out their deepest secret from the previous chapters, until Kouji sensed Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei were ears dropping to their conversation. Kourei let them join to their most serious conversation until they got were interrupted by **_'the gang'_** known reveals as **_Akuma no Shi_**.(meaning **Devil's Death** or **Four**)

Then Izumi discovered some extraordinary secrets that she wasn't expecting she would see it. Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Tomoki, and Junpei held the elemental powers, which is out of ordinary. Kourei explained to her that the boys have got that powers ever since they were little or given birth. It was rather unknown why they have special powers in the first place but he also added that to gain fully control of that power takes amount of patience. If none of them over use their powers they may go out berserk.

Finally, one of the Akuma no Shi the one that has a scar called DAESTRA reveals himself as the leader among the gang. It also reveals that he was the one who killed Kouichi and Kouji's parents years ago at that day. But there is a strange connection between Kourei and DAESTRA, as they seem to know each other although Kourei shouted at him that the man he knew has been long dead. What was their connection to their past? Kouji was full of rage when he saw that man again and went fully charge taking revenge although it wasn't easy for him to kill the Akuma no Shi leader. DAESTRA was way stronger and he has different kind of elements powers than the others. Kouji couldn't stand up and take another attack at DAESTRA until Izumi saved Kouji in a nick of time. DAESTRA noticed the blonde haired beauty was rather familiar to her appearances and also the strangeness one of her eyes.

DAESTRA told his men to retreat but he leaves out a message to Kourei, the boys and Izumi that he will come back again to destroy. As the Akuma no Shi has vanished Izumi was out of conscious. Kouichi, Kouji, and Takuya noticed there is some different from her, they sense she has the power of the element of the Wind and one her eyes were no longer sapphire blue but purple instead and almost like a cat. What has gotten up to Izumi? Find out to this chapter.

**Caught 0.9: Kourei's Past**

It was a long rainy day during the night, a loud cry of agony of a woman was heard loud and clearly throughout the whole area of the forest. A man and a woman were running really fast as they could while they are carrying a young girl, who was probably only two years old or younger, was sleeping peacefully.

"Let's hurry up my dear or those men will catch us soon." The man told the woman.

The woman nodded her head at the man, who was her husband. Both of them were running really fast behind them were dogs are sniffing to their trace. Not only they are carrying their daughter but also some important documents are with them too.

"We should be able to escape at this rate." Said the woman, "Or else that man will have our heads."

"Let us not lose hope my dear." Said the man, "I'm sure someday we will have a peaceful life with our daughter."

-Izumi's POV

It was dark and cold all the sudden and I could not know for how long I've been sleeping… But I could remember I suddenly fought that mysterious Akuma no Shi Leader called DAESTRA. That man I felt I've known him somewhere but how could I possibly related to that blood heartless man?

_That's because your memories were being sealed._

I suddenly startled as I heard the voice popping out of nowhere. I turn around and demanded to show up. But everything I see around me is a complete darkness although I could sense someone's presence somewhere. Still I could not see who is the person. Also I continue on yelling who are you and show up then the 'woman's voice' laughed softly. That voice was somehow familiar too.

"_Just as I expected those_ 'people' _actually erased your memories_." The woman said. _"But I guess it's okay to keep the secret from you."_

"Just who are you?" I yelled again.

The woman's voice suddenly fades away but that didn't stop me as I could still sense her presence nearby. I turned around and gasped. There was actually a woman except she looks a little taller… almost reaches to Kouji's height. _'She'_ has pair of purple eyes yet it is some strange eyes, the eyes that were out of ordinary from any humans. _'Her'_ eyes were like cats' eyes not like mine of any other humans' eyes. I could not see any of _'her'_ physical distinguish but only _'her'_ eyes.

"What are you to me?" I asked while shaking in fear.

The woman with purple cat eyes smiled at me and said, _"I am within you… Orimoto Izumi."_ She answered.

-End of Izumi's POV

Izumi suddenly jolted out from her sleep it was all a dream she told herself. She looks around her place she was in another room as she recalls the huge hole and the messes that the Akuma no Shi have left last night was all cleaned up. She thought Kourei had given her another room while they are going to construct it. She was still sleep so she goes back to bed as she turned her to the other side she saw Kouji's peaceful sleeping face next to her. A boy was sleeping in one bed and in one room.

"**KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** she screamed loudly.

"What happen?" Kouichi shouted worriedly

Kouichi came into the room looking all alarm as he has his power of Darkness ready to aim at the sudden intruder. As Kouichi came inside of Izumi's room, he saw Izumi was still in her bed while she was shaken in fright. The older twin looks around the room finding someone that is his twin brother until his eyes landed to the floor. Kouji, who was wearing a plain sleeveless black shirt and blue short, was lying on the floor, as Kouichi was stifle from his laugh he saw the younger twin has a red mark on his face a hand slap.

"That was unexpected…" Kouichi laughed. "I thought girls would like to sleep with you but this is different."

"Urasai." Kouji told him. "You were the one who suggested last night to stay and keep eye to Orimoto-san. You also added I should share my other room with her."

The elder twin lad continues to hold his laughter while Kouji just stares at his twin brother irritated at his laughter Izumi has been staring at them with a small confusion.

"What the heck are they blabbering about?" Izumi thought.

-Few minutes later

Takuya, Tomoki, Junpei, and Kourei were sitting together in the dinning room… very quiet. Kouji and Kouichi were also there yet they are also quiet too, Izumi was there too yet she looked so embarrassed to talk while she eats her breakfast. The messy brunette haired lad wanted to make a lively morning but he was taken back as he saw the lone wolf lad's serious expression saying, 'don't-you-even-dare'.

"May I ask why all of you were quiet today?" Kourei suddenly asked.

"You might not need to know, Kourei-Ojisan." Kouichi told him while he was eyeing his younger twin brother,

Kourei wasn't pleased to hear the kind of answer he was expecting yet he looks a little hurt in the inside. His mind was clouded between the truth and the lies as Izumi could easily see it but she pretended she didn't noticed at the middle-aged man's mind.

"Everyone I want you all to come back here at once." Kourei's voice announced, "I have something important to tell you including you too, Izumi."

"Okay… but why not now?" Takuya asked him.

"You have school today." Kourei pointed out as he pointed at the clock.

The young teenagers stared at Kourei confusedly what he was saying then they all stared at the direction where the middle-aged man was pointing at it. To their surprise it, the clock was pointing twenty minutes before eight o'clock. Takuya suddenly screamed loudly then Tomoki and Junpei too and then the trio dashed off to their rooms to change their clothes. Izumi asks them if they have any clothes that she could wear. Luckily Kourei was kindly enough to let the blonde haired beauty to wear a girl's clothing. Kouichi and Kouji wondered where Kourei got those clothing before then their uncle reminded them that they need to hurry up since their school is a little far away.

"Really Kourei-Ojisan. What do you want to tell us?" Kouichi asked him curiously.

"You'll know once you finish your school." Kourei answered fast, "You don't wanna be late don't you?"

Kouichi and Kouji couldn't win over their uncle's right so they left the dinning room and change their clothes. And then they headed out of the building of course with Izumi with them since she doesn't know the way out. Kourei watched the six teenagers heading are on their way to school. The middle-aged man's expressions were rather sad as he watches them go then he headed to his room. As he enters his room he took out the same picture(the one that was mentioned from the previous chapters) out from his drawer once more.

"Onisama that man appeared again to your sons." Kourei whispered, "I think it is time for them to know the truth about my identity and my past."

-Far away from Kourei and to our heroes

Somewhere in the place of the Akuma no Shi's secret lair, DAESTRA has been shouting and raging his anger as he threw all things up in the air. His members were trying their best to calm down their boss but every time they tried none of them have succeeded. DAESTRA told him men to get out before he could use his powers on them, which really makes them afraid. The Akuma no Shi leader wasn't raging in anger, he was sweating yet something painful that has been piercing throughout his body not just he was angry at all.

"Grrr… I better find some other ways to maintain my powers." He whispered,

The pain continues to throb the Akuma no Shi leader's body, which causes him to move around again and hits one of his desk and the shelves. One of his files that contains important from old to new documents of their missions had fallen from it and lands on the ground. Then something caught DAESTRA's eyes as he saw one of the files was written TOP SECRET in capital letters. That made him remembers all memories although looking at it was drawing his curiosity. He took it and opens the folder. Then he gasped when he looks at the documents and the image samples of the documents.

"Of course…" DAESTRA laughed, "That girl is the one."

Again DAESTRA continues to laugh manically, which his men could hear him laughing throughout the whole lair.

-Back to our heroes

The boy teenagers were heading their way to the building including Izumi who was walking next to Kouji. She has been silent when she is next to the lone wolf lad, Kouichi could see it and he decided to play a cupid. Although before he could do it Junpei suddenly slammed his hand to Kouichi's back, which is really hurt.

"I wonder what Kourei-sama wants us this time?" Tomoki wondered,

"What about you Minamoto-kun do you have any idea?" Izumi asked him.

"Not a single clue but all he says we'll know once we arrive there." The lone wolf lad answered,

"By the way does your parents know that you are coming to our home?" Kouichi asked her curiously.

Kouji looked at Izumi as he heard his twin brother had mentioned 'parents' to the blonde haired beauty. Izumi stared at Kouichi with the mixture of hurt and sad, Kouichi also noticed something wrong with her but he didn't show of his notices.

"My parents are abroad so they don't need to worry." She answered with a smile yet with a tint of sad tone.

"_There's something wrong with her and her parents."_ Kouji thought. _"Why is she showing sad or hurt feelings when someone mentioned about her parents?"_

They came back at the same building where they have stayed and Izumi first came. As they entered it they noticed a small note was lying at the desk of Kourei. They all read the note saying, _'I'm waiting for you all at the meeting room. You know where it is so please guide, Izumi. Kourei.'_ Kouichi and Kouji sighs knowing that they predicted something like this would happen or something else. Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki simply just shook their heads then they told them they needed to go what the note Kourei left.

Six teenagers went all the way until they have reached to their destination, the meeting room where Kourei was waiting for them. As they entered the room, they saw a slide show and some chairs were all placed in order also Kourei was there. He must been waiting for their arrival patiently. Kouji and Kouichi first entered the room and sat down then Tomoki, Takuya, Junpei and Izumi followed them behind and also sat.

"So what do you want to tell us, Mishida-sama?" Takuya asked him

"First of all I'd like to show you all the images that has been taken years ago by the newspaper." Kourei said, "The gruesome the Akuma no Shi have done before you were born."

-Minutes have passed

The gang was still inside of the meeting room watching at the slide show that Kourei was showing it to them. Izumi was shaken in frightening as she saw some unpleasant sight one the images she is seeing them, she couldn't bear to see the gruesome yet the images will forever stays on her mind. The leader of the assassin looks so in pain too when he saw those images then he presses another button. This time the image was different from what they've saw, this time it's a portrait of an assassin.

"Is that DAESTRA?" Kouji exclaimed,

It's true what the young teenagers are seeing the portrait of the Akuma no Shi. There was young DAESTRA without a scar that was on his face instead a small bandage that was sticking to his cheek. His hair wasn't shown much but only a hat was covering his head. Kourei nodded still looking sad as Izumi clearly noticed to his expression.

"Have you known this guy?" the middle-aged man asked them.

Kourei pressed the button once again as the image replaced another portrait of a young man who is different from the previous images that they've seen. The man looks so young and he never wears any mask to cover his identity it's like he wasn't afraid if he could get caught since he was the only person who never wears the mask among the group.

"Hey isn't that MORELLE SHI the guy who bring many guns that no one had done?" Junpei asked.

"Who?" Izumi wondered,

"This MORELLE SHI guy is a very well-known all over Japan, Izumi." Kouichi informed her,

"Yeah also he became the assassin at young age." Junpei exclaimed.

"I heard he had done many impossible missions and he is the genius behind their plans." Takuya added.

"Hey don't forget he is the only youngest member." Tomoki exclaimed.

Tomoki, Junpei and Takuya continues to blurt out of their knowledge about the MORELLE SHI guy more excited while Izumi looked at them with a slight majority sweat-drop that was rolling above their heads. She can't believe to herself that the three boys were admiring one Akuma no Shi member even though the made so many heavy sins.

"But rumors said that MORELLE SHI betrayed the Akuma no Shi and never returns twenty one(21) years ago." Kouji added with serious tone.

"They said the reason why he betrayed them is because he discovered he has a long lost twin brother whom he was separated at young age." Kourei added.

"Kourei-ojisan… where on earth did you get all these images of DAESTRA and MORELLE SHI and documents?" Kouichi asked Kourei.

"Yeah, no one would have these things unless… they are members." Takuya pointed out,

Junpei suddenly gasped, "Don't tell me you're also a member of those gang." He said.

"_Ex-member_ of Akuma no Shi, Junpei." Kourei corrected Junpei, "That was already long ago after I've betrayed them."

Kourei began to sighs again leaving the teenagers to find out what he was telling about. Then young Tomoki suddenly gasped out loud looking horrid.

"Wait don't tell me that you're actually…" Tomoki gasped.

"I am MORELLE SHI…" he confessed.

Everyone gasped at what they're hearing the unexpected news. Even for Kouji and Kouichi, they had never thought their uncle was an ex-member of their main enemies.

"Tell us how exactly happened?" Kouji asked him sounding like demanding.

Kourei took a small sighs, "As you know, I participate one mission before I got separated from Akuma no Shi."

-Kourei's past

_In a late night, there was a huge explosion from a huge laboratory. More Akuma no Shi members have entered the room and started to make a mess all over the place while the others are starting to search on the desks and shelves looking all over the place. Two people who are searching on the desks and shelves are DAESTRA and probably the youngest member._

"_DAMN! We failed to steal the data of that damn project." DAESTRA cursed loudly._

_One young man, who seems to be the youngest member among the deadly group, wears no mask to cover his appearance in the public. He was MORELLE SHI, an infamous member of the Akuma no Shi member. He went to the other place that is the nearby of the edge of the laboratory, there is no other way only a deep cliff. Before MORELLE SHI could even go back to his gang he suddenly fell off. As DAESTRA saw it and he quickly went to his pal._

"_MORELLE SHI!" DAESTRA shouted._

_Too late MORELLE SHI or Kourei was already falling off from the cliffs and he couldn't either reach out or take one of the rock but he had failed to save himself. He was falling into the darkness. Until he lost his consciousness and doesn't know what happens afterwards. He felt he was already dead until he felt the heaviness and the pain of his muscle then he opened his eyes. He doesn't recall that hell was actually a nice house. He tries to punch himself if he was dreaming although he wasn't dead and found himself he was laying on a soft bed. Then a young woman wearing in red shirt with long blue skirt that reaches above her ankles. She has long wavy raven black hair that almost reaches to her back and has pair of brown eyes._

"_Finally you're awake. I'm beginning to worry how long you will sleep in there." She told him._

"_Who are you?" he asked the young woman._

_As Kourei started to get up from the bed after his long slumber, the pain started to winces him. The man used to get on the wound but this is the first time he felt the pain that was throbbing on his body._

"_Ara, you shouldn't move around like that, mister. Or you'll get your wound more serious." The woman told him._

_The strange woman helped Kourei getting back to the bed. The young assassin continues to wince as the pain was throbbing him more pain. As he got himself back lying on the bed he watches at the young woman wondering if she was the one who helped him and why she helped him out._

"_Why aren't you fear at me?" Kourei asked her again, "You know who I am."_

"_It's true that you are one of the Akuma no Shi member, but I don't actually believed all of them are heartless and cold." She said, "I could feel deep inside they have kindness somewhere."_

"_If I may as your name?" he asked her,_

"_My name is Ishida Misha." The woman called Ishida Misha introduced herself, "What about you? I cannot call you your codename in here. What is your real name?"_

"…_Kourei." He replied._

_Kourei was staring at Misha slightly surprised at what she had said. He never expected to hear the woman's words would be that sincere or even anyone would asks him for his real name. He could only know that he was fearful to all the people whenever they heard his name. Misha also asks him some other questions such as like where he originally came from and does he have a family to his origin. But Kourei answered he doesn't know where he comes from and he couldn't remember his last name too. He could only recalls that he's being taken care by some violent people._

_Few days have passed after Kourei was taken care by the young woman, he was drawing close to young Misha as she had shown him the light out of his shell. He had never felt anything so alive ever since he had been busy being a deadly assassin all of his years and killing many people that he had taken away. Kourei felt more alive than ever. Misha always brought him out of the house and shown him around the village to his surprise everything were peaceful and the villagers are very kind to him. He found it very fascinating until he saw someone who has the same appearance to him but different to the color of his hair._

_Kourei and Misha returned to Misha's house, the young assassin's mind was still wondering about the mysterious man who looks exactly like himself although they have different hair style. His mind was clouded with questions and curiosity of that man._

"_Who is that man who looks exactly like me?" Kourei pointed out,_

"_Him? Why he's a well-known man around this place." Misha told him, "He is called Kousei… Minamoto Kousei."_

_Minamoto Kousei, huh? Kourei thought. He was really shocked and surprised to hear the man's name yet it's not just he was fear of that name. His heart was throbbing really hurt than he could ever imagine. Also part of his heart was screaming in both joy and sadness. He was confused to what he is feeling yet when he looks at the man called Kousei he felt like he had known him before but he could not get what was it. Then he turned his attention to Misha who looks a little sad._

"_But you know…" Misha added, "Kousei used to have a younger brother, a twin brother actually. They got separated when they were only five years old."_

"_Do you know how they got separated in the first place?" Kourei asked her curiously,_

_Misha looked at Kourei, "Why are you interesting to know Kousei, Kourei?" she asked him,_

"_Ah gomen, I didn't mean to ask other people's personal lives." He apologized her, "It wasn't my intentions to know about their lives."_

_Misha looked at Kourei with a kind smile, which makes the young assassin startled a little when he saw her staring at him. Then he blushed a little seeing the curiosity of the beautiful young woman._

"_It's okay… everyone's like that." She smiled at him._

_Kourei continues to investigate to the man, Minamoto Kousei, for more. He doesn't know why in the world is he doing it in the first place but deep in his heart it was telling him that he had known Kousei somewhere. Kourei also continues to live among with the villagers and living with Misha. He found it very peaceful and no wars were given. As he investigates to Kousei, his anxiousness continues to grow more and more, still he found nothing about Kousei._

_The following day, Kourei decided to stop investigating about Kousei and started to put his attention on helping out Misha since he still owes his life to her after she have helped him and treated him. Kourei was heading back to Misha's home while he was carrying the baggage of food he bought from the market. Then he suddenly tripped as the food got out of the baggage. He quickly tries to get everything back to the bag until someone was helping him out._

"_Here I think you dropped yours." Someone said._

"_Thanks I appreciate your help." Kourei thanked him_

_As Kourei stood up from the ground and started to look at the person who helped him, then he suddenly gasped as he saw Kousei was the one who helped him Both young men were staring at each other's eyes, Kousei seems to be shocked when he saw Kourei's existence to their village. As for Kourei he felt this is a bad meeting and he wanted to run away until…_

"_Kourei?" Kousei whispered._

_The young assassin gasped at what Kousei said to him. He thought how that man knew his name yet he doesn't know him well only the name that he heard from Misha. Kourei bid goodbye to Kousei and told him that Misha was looking for him although Kousei stopped him._

"_Can't you remember me, Kourei? It's me your twin brother, Kousei!" Kousei shouted. "Have you been eating nutrients?"_

"_How come you knew about me? I only heard your name from Misha." Kourei answered, "Could you please let me go. Misha is waiting for me."_

_Kousei was shocked when he heard Kourei's answer it hurt him yet he didn't convince the young assassin as he lets him go. Kourei looked at the blackish blue haired man then went back to Misha's house. Kousei watched the young assassin go looking hurt and sad at the same time._

"_Did you get amnesia?" Kousei asked him._

"…_I don't know." Kourei answered, "Anyway thanks for helping out."_

_After Kourei met Kousei face to face, he had a strange dream about his childhood times as he was playing with another kid who seems to be Kousei and the other kid was himself. They both have short blackish blue hair and their appearances resembles a lot to each other. Both of them were having really good time until young Kourei was being taken away from a mysterious man in a black mask. Kourei jolted out from the bed gasping at the strange dream._

"_How can it be possible?" he whispered._

_The next night, Kourei have the same dream again to his mind. He couldn't take it yet it was somehow familiar. The next day, Kourei looked around the village until he found Kousei was sitting above the trees. He quickly went over to the mysterious man._

"_Is it true what you said the other day? Are we twin brothers?" Kourei asked him, "Please tell me!"_

_Kousei looked at Kourei who was gasping for air and he has been exhausting. He was probably tired after he was looking all over the village. The mysterious blackish haired man watched at the young assassin's eyes. He could see from his eyes he was eager to know the truth. This made him _

"_Yes we were twin brothers at birth we always played together until you were taken away from a mysterious kidnapper." Kousei told him the story. "You were taken away by a mysterious man wearing a black mask."_

_Kourei suddenly remembers his long lost childhood memories about him playing with Kousei together and his family. Then he also recalls that he was taken away from a mysterious kidnapper wearing a black mask. As he was taken away home, the kidnapper took him to his lair or his hideout and then he threw Kourei at the cell, which hits the kid's head at the wall and lost conscious. Few minutes later, Kourei was awake and found himself in an unfamiliar place and that day he couldn't remember who he was or where he came from. Also he calls himself as Kourei. The young assassin finally retrieves his long lost memories._

"_Do you remember who you are… Otouto?" Kousei asked him_

"_Onisama… it is you…" Kourei whispered in tears._

_At that day two long lost twin brothers have finally reunited after such long time to their separation._

-End of Kourei's past

"So since you discovered of Otousan's existence and the woman called Ishida Misha…" said Kouichi, "You decided that you wanted to live than to kill the innocents."

"Also the reason why you called yourself **_'Mishida'_** is because of the word _'Mish'_ from her first name **Misha** and _'Ida'_ from her surname **Ishida**." Takuya concluded, "That makes sense."

Kourei also told them about the Akuma no Shi members have found him at that night. His old members were dead worried about him and told him that they have been searching for him day and night without any rest at all. He told them that he have decided he isn't coming back to his old comrades and he is quite happy to be in the peaceful village. Of course it makes the Akuma no Shi members rages but they went back to inform DAESTRA to the news.

"What happens next? Were you able to get away from the Akuma no Shi?" Tomoki asked him,

"Not exactly, Tomoki but it's really worst." Kourei replied in a cold tone, "I was actually living freely until Misha was captured."

-Back to Kourei's past

_Kourei was running really fast as he could without anyone's help or even Kousei to tell him the situation. It was raining really hard as Kourei doesn't mind to get his clothes soaked his mind was being worried to Misha. He ran all the way out of the village until he reaches the abandoning factory that has been left unused probably years ago and the rooftop of the abandoned factory was left broken letting the rain enter the inside. He entered the factory still in his rage._

"_DAESTRA!" Kourei shouted angrily,_

"_My it's good for you to come at last, MORELLE SHI." DAESTRA sneered at him, "You know I've been waiting for freaking hours."_

_The young assassin looks up from the direction where he heard DAESTRA's voice. There he saw DAESTRA was standing on the railing while next to him was Misha who was tied really tight and was hung above the ceiling. The young woman seems to be in deeply pain as she could not handle the tightness of the rope good thing she is still conscious as she could see Kourei below.  
"Kourei-san…" Misha whispered while she was looking at Kourei, "I'm happy to see you again."_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU FREAKING BASTARD!" Kourei yelled at him._

_DAESTRA continues to smirk evilly at the young man, Kourei felt a cold feeling he doesn't like it very much when it comes to DAESTRA's evil plans. He doesn't know what he is planning to do with Misha but one thing he could only do that are to fight him._

_Two good friends now became foes started to fight at each other with their weapons that they both brought them along. Their fight is fierce like two angry lions were fighting over their territories. DAESTRA noticed the differences from the man he used to know and the eyes of killing was no longer there anymore, which he despite to see it. Kourei was about to win until he DAESTRA suddenly disappeared into the thin air._

"_You coward! Stop hiding and fight like a real man!" Kourei shouted._

"_I'm over here!" DAESTRA shouted._

_Kourei turned around to the same direction where Misha was being held and hung. He saw Misha was no longer hanging above the factory's ceiling anymore then he heard another evil laughter of DAESTRA as he turned around, he saw the gun that his foe was holding was placing behind Misha. Kourei widening his eyes as he could not believe what DAESTRA was trying to do with innocent Misha._

"_Say goodbye…" DAESTRA whispered evilly._

"_NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kourei shouted_

'_**BANG!'**_

_The heavy rain continues to rain much harder when Kourei was running under the rain. The young assassin was holding the almost dying girl in his arms. Misha was huffing as more of her bloods were coming out of her skin. Kourei tried to use his outer clothing to cover her wounds although it continues to come out of her body._

"_Don't worry Misha the wounds will stop sooner just hang on!" Kourei told her._

"_Kourei-san… were you happy to have life in here?" Misha asked him, "And find you have a twin brother?"_

"_Yes… If you weren't there for me I probably still stuck on the darkness." He answered sincerely, "Also I would still be amnesia wondering who I am."_

"_That's good to hear." She smiled at him, "I'm so happy that you came to my life."_

_Misha started to wince in pain and cough off some fresh bloods from her mouth. Kourei started to panic more at the young woman's life._

"_Hush now, Misha. You're going to be okay." The young assassin told her._

"_It's okay, Kourei-san. I'm just happy that you came for me." She smiled at him, "That's all…"_

_Misha extend her hand and held at Kourei's face then she smiled at him one last time until her hand has no power to lift up. Then her hand landed on the ground and she slowly closes her eyes. Kourei stared at the Misha disbelieving what happens, he tried to wake her up although it was no use anymore. Misha's life was already draining out of her lifeless body._

"_MMIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kourei shouted in agony._

-End of Kourei's past

"And that's that." He concluded, "Misha was killed in front of me… by DAESTRA."

Kourei suddenly fell silent with his head down as he was trying to prevent them to see his sad expression after he recalls the painful events of Misha being killed in front of his eyes. Kouichi and Kouji feel sorry and they hung their heads down as they are respecting the dead to their uncle's special person.

"I brought Misha's lifeless body home. Everyone on the village were sad when they saw her body." He explained, "I even told Kousei everything about me and my past while we were separated."

"And that's why you left the village fearing that you might get other people involves." Izumi finishes Kourei's story looking sadly.

"You're right, Izumi. But I still contact with Onisama sand visits him only once." He added, "Until I heard he married to Tomoko and had twin sons, I received the good news late I thought I should give him a special visit although I received _that letter_." He emphasizes the word letter.

"You received the letter from DAESTRA?" Takuya guessed.

"Correct, Takuya." He replied, "And he wrote that he had killed Kousei and his two wives. I was devastated after I read to that letter. But I told myself

They all fell into another silent with their heads were hung down. Kourei looks at the young teenagers were sharing the sadness after they've heard the whole true story of his past.

"So what was the last mission?" Kouji asked his uncle. "The one that you failed to get that data and the time when you fell?"

"To gather the secret documents that was made by two genius scientists about their secret experiment." Kourei explained, "That is the **PROJECT DESTRUCTION**."

"**WHAT? THAT PROJECT ACTUALLY EXISTED?"** Kouichi and Takuya gasped.

"Umm… what is that project?" Izumi asked them curiously yet feeling uneasy when she heard that name.

The five assassin boys looked at the curious blonde haired beauty then they looked at each other looking nervously. Also Kourei who looked more nervous than the teenager boys ever and his eyes landed at his two nephews.

"Tomoki you explain." Kouji told the youngest member.

"You see… the PROJECT DESTRUCTION was created by two unknown scientists. This was a mixture between human and an animal or something and it can destroy everything in a minute or more." Tomoki explained, "There are rumors that those two scientists are actually husband and wife."

"It was also rumored that PROJECT DESTRUCTION was not a human and it has been closed since their project has lacked something years later." Takuya pointed out, "Until the scientists returned and continue that project. Then they transported its soul inside of a new body."

"From what I heard this destructive project has been transported to a body of a female form, a young kid actually, and she has pair of purple eyes except it were like a cat's instead like us humans." Junpei added. "She may be weak from the outside but she is very dangerous if she uses her power."

Izumi started to understand of the important of PROJECT DESTUCTION until she suddenly felt the piercing feeling hearing to the description as she recalls the dream she got from that night. She recalls the strange woman with the purple cat eyes. She started to collapse all the sudden. Luckily Kouji was there to catch her on time once again.

"_I am within you… Orimoto Izumi."_ The mysterious woman's voice rang into Izumi's head.

"Is there something the matter, Izumi-chan?" Takuya asked her.

"Betsumi… I'm just fine." She simply answered. "I'm just tired… It is okay if I stay here again?"

Kouji looked at Kourei as he was about to ask his permission and the middle-aged man just nodded his head. Then the lone wolf lad carries the blonde beauty to the room once more leaving the others behind. Kourei was keeping his eyes to Izumi, he suddenly recalls the mismatched eyes, sapphire blue and a cat eye purple, which he had saw it yesterday when the blonde beauty suddenly attacked DAESTRA with the power of Wind.

"_Although… I know the scientists' last names are Orimoto."_ He whispered, _"Could her parents be the scientists of PROJECT DESTRUCTION?"_

**Caught 0.9 END**

**Kairi:** Okay more secrets were revealed but there will be more to come. Now everything makes sense how Kourei and DAESTRA knew each other and why Kourei used the code name _'Mishida'_ in the first place. Still I know you were all wondering who is the strange woman who appears in Izumi's dream and what's so dangerous and how the PROJECT DESTRUCTION was created. You'll find out more soon on the next chapter.

First I'd like to thank the FF reviewers:

**Luisa P. **

**Destiny Flame **

Lalalala-FUJISAKI-Lalalala **Preview on the next chapter**

Kouji widen his eyes as he saw the real documents of PROJECT DESTRUCTION data that has been taken years ago. Not just the documents but also the photos that was attached to the file folder. He could not believe to what he is seeing it.

"What does it has to do with her?" Kouji growled.

"Easy there Kouji. We still haven't proved that she has to do with PROJECT DESTRUCTION." Junpei corrected him.

"This girl has the power to make me stronger!" DAESTRA exclaimed.

"Also her parents are still alive and they are out of the country." Tomoki added, "While two scientist have died three or four years ago in a sudden assassinate."

"You're not, Izumi?" Kouji hissed

**Caught 1.0 Kazehime**

See you guys on the next chapter. And A Happy New Year!


	10. Caught 10:Kazehime

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Kairi:** Sorry for the late delay… Also GOD! It's late 1st birthday of this story and it's been... 4 MONTHS? Man that was realy long. Anyhow please read.

**Caught 1.0 Kazehime**

In the night at the young blonde haired girl's house, Izumi jolted out from her bed after she receives another bad dream. Sweats were dripping from her skin and her sapphire blue eyes have gone small. She was trembling in fear and confusion then she hugged herself.

"Why is that dream keeps on haunting me?" she asked herself.

It's been a whole two weeks have passed after Kouji and his friends have last seen their archenemies, Akuma no Shi. Even though Kourei has already warned them to keep their eyes open if DAESTRA and his men appears and attacked them. But they have not seen any suspicious people coming in their school or in their way home. Kouji was at the top of the school rooftop watching his schoolmates below.

"_What are your plans this time, DAESTRA?"_ Kouji whispered softly.

"Minamoto-kun?" Izumi called him

"Oh it's you, Orimoto-san." He sighed softly. "Why are you here?"

"Your uncle told me to stay close to you. Or have you forgotten about it?" the blonde haired girl replied with her eyebrow raise up.

Kouji didn't reply back to the blonde haired beauty but he just shuts up and continues looking at the school below. Izumi just smiles at him simply then she joins him with a sad expression that was on her face. The lone wolf lad secretly glances at the blonde haired beauty then he felt the hot temperature rises up then he mentally slaps himself

"Say Minamoto-kun… why did you not kill me?" she asked him.

"Excuse me?"

"I said why didn't you kill me when you first saw me?" she repeated. "I mean that's how you guys do when there are witnesses in your mission you kill them. How come you spare me?

**-Kouji's Past**

_It takes him back after Izumi discovered Kouji and his friends' deepest secret identity. It was back when they brought Izumi with them to their headquarter, Mishida or Kourei was having a meeting to his young yet highly trained assassins in their meeting room. At first there are some shouting at each other._

"_**YOU KNOW THE RULES, BLUE WOLF, BUT WHY DID YOU DEFY IT?"** he yelled at his nephew._

_"That's what I want to know myself, Mishida-sama." The lone wolf lad replied. "When I looked at her eyes it stopped me somehow. I just don't get it."_

_Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki, Junpei and Kourei stared at the lone wolf lad who still has his usual emotionless face. But the uncle somehow managed to find the loopholes to his nephew even Kouichi saw it too. Kourei just sighs defeated then he scratches his head behind._

"_Are you sure that's how you decided, Kouji?" Kourei asked his nephew._

"_Yes I'm sure." He replied._

_Kourei examines at Kouji's blue eyes again. The lone wolf lad's eyes were somewhat familiar to him like he had seen that somewhere probably long ago. He could feel it also yet for somehow… Kourei felt scared when he saw that look of his nephew._

"_Then I won't force you if that is your final decision." He said. "But let me warn you, do not follow the same path I have or you'll end up the same thing that happened to me."_

_The lone wolf lad widening his blue eyes while he stares at his uncle's serious gaze yet he replied with a 'yes' then he left the room._

**-end of Kouji's past**

"I don't know actually, Orimoto." He said sincerely as he closed his eyes. "I was confuse why I didn't kill you when I first met you."

"I see… but you should killed me." She blurted out.

Kouji looked at the blonde haired beauty as his blue orbs widen surprise what he heard from Izumi's mutterings. He did hear her saying she wanted to be kill by him but he didn't expect that the blonde haired girl would want to be dead seriously. He was about to call her although someone barged in. It was his twin brother.

"**IZUMI-CHAN! KOUJI! WE NEED TO GET TO YOU-KNOW-WHAT PLACE!"** Kouichi called.

"What is it now, Oniisama?" the lone wolf lad asked his twin. "Was is uncle's orders?

The older twin nodded his head then he turned his attention to the blonde haired girl. "Izumi-chan. Do you mind if you could stay another few days in our… house." Kouichi pleaded her. "I mean if you're okay."

"Sure…" Izumi replied with a sad tone.

Once more the lone wolf lad hears the same sadness tone from Izumi's reply. For somehow it bothers him so much that he wanted to know so badly. He has no intention to know after all he does not want to see the painful of hers. The reason why Izumi has been coming to their headquarters so she could protect herself also to obtain the complete control of her power.

"Is it about the training again?" Izumi asked the elder twin.

Kouichi nodded his head with the smile. "This time we're going to train you at the meeting room." He said.

The lone wolf lad shot a suspicious look on his twin brother. _"Why they choose that place?"_ he whined in his mind.

**-Past again**

_It takes the lone wolf lad back after they learned the truth of Kourei's past, the leader even told Izumi a very shocking yet surprisingly discoveries. About that Kouji and his friends have witnessed the last fight from their last encounter of DAESTRA even Izumi was surprised hearing it yet she recalled nothing._

"_I have the what?" Izumi gasped._

"_You have the ability of Wind power, Izumi. The most powerful Element powers." Kourei said._

"_But what's the different?" she asked curiously. "I mean I can control the wind, right?"_

"_That's not the point, Izumi-chan. The Wind was considered the most powerful one since it can also control Fire, Light, and different elements." Kouichi explained to the blonde beauty._

_As Kouichi explained to the curious blonde haired beauty he even took out the slide show projector out of nowhere and a stick as he was pointing out the object that was showing on the screen. Izumi listens attentively to the older twin lad's explanation attentively like a child except for Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei were snoring loud as Kouji whacked them with a paper fan out of nowhere._

"_We're really surprised to see what you did too, Izumi-chan." Takuya commented with a smile. "I only thought the Wind element would not exist but I guess I was wrong."_

"_I suggested you should stay here for another days until you fully master of your Element Wind." Kourei suggested. _

"_Okay…" she nodded her head. "But… I don't want any perverts sleeping with me!" she yelled while she was pointing to the boys._

_Kouji sudden twitched his head, as he seems to know what the blonde haired girl was talking about. "**EXCUSE ME, ORIMOTO-SAN, BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT THAT I SLEPT WITH YOU!" **he yelled at her._

"_**Oh? THEN HOW COME YOU**— Mphh!" she said yet Kouji covered her mouth._

Kourei, Kouichi, Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki stared at them with dotted eyes and slight of sweet-drop appearing above their heads. Izumi and Kouji continue their meaningless talk fight as they began to glare angrily at each other's eyes.

"_This is unusual…" Kouichi whispered. "Yet it looks so funny seeing Otouto like that."_

**-End of Past **

As Izumi, Kouichi, and Kouji reached their secret headquarter just in time, she felt something was coming with her out of ordinary. Then she suddenly jumped backwards two handstands as a burst of flames of a dragon appears out of nowhere. Takuya finally came out of nowhere with his right hand covered with fire. The goggle head lad grinned then the flame dragon appeared out and attacked the blonde haired beauty. But then his attacks were repel by Izumi's Wind Shield finally he was thrown back by the strong wind that Izumi wave her arms around.

"Whoa! Now this is interesting." Awed the elder twin lad.

"Let's just see which one shall win." Muttered the lone wolf lad.

The battle continue as Takuya was almost getting out of breathe except for Izumi who was getting all calm yet he did not give up. The Flames was still bursting on his right arm yet unharmed then two or three more fire dragons appeared and attacked on the blonde haired beauty

"Okay you won this time." Takuya gave in. "I can't believe you were able to defeat my Flame dragons."

"It was a lucky shot… I guess." Blushed the blonde haired girl. "But for somehow I was able to read your movements."

"That was a fast battle, Izumi-chan." Kouichi cheered as he clapped his hands.

Izumi smiled at her friends sweetly, which causes Kouji to blush slightly then he tried to cover his face by hanging his head down. Then they heard few more clapping coming from their opposite directions. It was Tomoki, Junpei and Kourei.

"That was one great performance you did, Izumi." Kourei clapped. "It must be a great memory."

'Memory' Izumi thought as the word suddenly rang to her head. She suddenly recall something that must have been very hurt to her head as the memories shown her some unpleasant sights. She despised the recollections of those memories that she had ever had in her entire life. The lone wolf lad noticed the blonde haired beauty was in deeply pain.

"I don't think she may know how she got right." Kouji saved her. "Anyhow let's go to your room."

Kouji guided Izumi to her room like a gentleman as he carries her in bridal style. Kourei watched his young nephew carrying the blonde haired girl showing his great concern also curiously yet he did not show in front of his members. Just as the two left the room, he turned his attention to Tomoki who had his serious expression pasting on his face.

"Is there something you have something to say, Tomoki?" Kourei asked him.

"Yes, I have. I've found something interesting also I wanted to show it to you." The youngest member informed the head with serious tone then looked at Kouichi, Takuya and Junpei. "Along with everyone."

Kourei get the hint of Tomoki's words. "So what do you found?" he asked him.

Away from the meeting room, Kouji was still carrying the blushing blonde haired girl just as they reached on their destination. He opened the door and entered the room then he puts her down on the soft bed. Izumi thanked him gently.

"Tell me, Orimoto-san." Kouji asked her.

"Don't call me that name, Kouji-kun." She told him, which caught his attention. "Ah… sorry I know it wasn't like me to call you by your first name… but I just want to." She explained. "I just don't want you to call me 'Orimoto-san'… just 'Izumi' will do."

Kouji looked at the innocent blonde haired beauty then smiled. "Okay then… Izumi…" he said. "Now back to what I'm about to say… is there something you're hiding from us?"

Izumi shot him a questioning look. "I don't understand what you're saying, Kouji-kun." She replied confusedly.

"I'm just curious, Izumi. It's just that I noticed you have hurtful expression when we mentioned on something." He pointed out. "About your parents… How long have they been away from you as oversea workers?"

Izumi replied with 'well-I' but then she was interrupted when Kouji neared her placing both his hands on her both sides and neared his face to hers. The blonde haired beauty's face blushed crimson like a tomato. She as captivating and gazing at his azure blue eyes almost like she was about

"Come one, Izumi you have to tell me." He pleaded her. "I can tell you

As Kouji would not release her and stayed on that position, he suddenly felt his leg got unbalance and literally landed on top of Izumi's body. Unexpected event for the lone wolf lad as he felt something soft on his lips, he opened his blue eyes and gasped. His lips were attached to Izumi's but that's not all he could also feel her… ehem… chest against to his. After a few minutes he pull himself away from her lips with crimson blush on his face. Then they heard the door's opening creaking sound.

"Umm… am I interrupting?" Takuya asked them nervously as he noticed the position.

Kouji and Izumi turned their attention away as they look at the same direction where they heard Takuya's voice. They can see Takuya was standing there with his left hand resting on the doorknob. He has nervous look on his face as he was looking at the unexpected sight that he was seeing. The lone wolf lad noticed at his goggle head pal's reaction then he quickly got off the blonde haired beauty.

"**TEME! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER, IDIOT!"** Kouji yelled at Takuya

"**I DID KNOCK! IN FACT I KNOCKED THREE TIMES BUT YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALL!" **the brunette haired lad exclaimed.

The lone wolf lad just sighs softly. "Can you wait there, Izumi? This is probably important." He told her.

The blonde haired girl nodded her head embarrassingly with deep crimson shades on her cheeks even for the lone wolf lad who had the same color of his cheeks. Takuya noticed at his pal's expression yet he even snickered secretly.

"Really Kouji have you gone soft for Izumi?" Takuya asked him. "I mean you were going to se—"

Kouji whacked on Takuya's head. **"SHUT UP, GOGGLEHEAD." **He yelled at him irritated.

* * *

"What happened to your head Takuya-niichan?" Tomoki asked the goggle head boy. 

"You don't wanna know, Tomoki." The brunette haired lad replied while he was rubbing his head. _"Darn lone wolf."_

"What is it now this time?" Kouji asked them with hint of sarcasm.

"Take a look on Tomoki's research." He requested him.

Kourei signaled the youngest member of their group to take out something. Tomoki nodded his head then he gave some bunch of papers he was carrying it and gave it to Kouji, Takuya, Junpei, and Kouichi. They all have the paper and they began reading or scans on what the young boy have gathered so far. As he looks at the paper he gasped as he saw the woman with blonde haired tied neatly yet she has spectacles over her eyes.

"Huh? Isn't that Izumi-chan?" Kouji gasped.

"No but that wasn't her. This woman was called Izuko one of the best doctor. Next to her was her husband was Minoru." Kourei corrected his nephew's mistakes. "I was also surprise when I saw it she looks identical to Izumi."

"So I am." Kouichi agreed. "Still their last names were a big mystery."

The lone wolf lad shot another of his best icy cold stare, which scares Takuya and Junpei most. "What does it has to do with it?" he demanded.

"Cool it Kouji… we're getting there." cooed the leader. "These two are best doctors as people say but there are some rumors that those two were connected to the PROJECT DESTRUCTION."

"Not only that… they have their sick child they wanted to save so they joined the projection in order to save their child." Tomoki added.

"However… they've died in a sudden assassination seven years ago." Takuya said with a sad tone.

Kouji shot a shocking look to his comrades. They were dead serious about the full information the two scientists and doctors, Izuko and Minoru. Then again, when he looked at the two mysterious scientists appearance he could see some similarities… Minoru has the same sapphire blue eyes like Izumi also the woman, Izuko, her appearance, her beauty and her blonde hair were exact like her.

"But Izumi's parents were working on USA for many years." Kouji replied. "There's no way her parents could be the scientist on Project DESTRUCTION."

"Easy there Kouji. Tomoki still haven't proved that she has to do with PROJECT DESTRUCTION." Junpei corrected him.

"But it could be true to what you said." Kourei pointed out. "Still they changed their last names into Orimoto. I wouldn't say coincidence."

Before the lone wolf lad could even say another word they heard a sudden loud explosive coming the direction from Izumi's room. They quickly scramble their feet to the room as fast as they could. As they arrived there, they saw no Izumi in there only the huge hole that was created by some forceful power. But that's not all they could see a note laying on the ground. Kouji took the paper and read it carefully.

'We have the girl in my hands.' The note said.

"**SHIT!"** Kouji cursed. **"I'M LEAVING TO SAVE HER!"**

"**I'LL TAKE CARE OF THESE THINGS HERE! BE BACK HERE, BLUE WOLF!"** Kourei yelled. "Now it looks like it's my turn to show my powers."

Kouji ran really fast as he could then his citizen attires changed into his usual assassin outfit then Takuya, Kouichi, Junpei and Tomoki also changed too. They were all running or jumping from one to another rooftops. Kouichi looked at his twin as he noticed his brother have changed so much as far as he could barely remember when he last saw his emotions.

"So this is what you want…" Kouichi whispered softly. "I'm happy to see him having emotions again."

The young assassin boys went all the way to find where they could find some clue until they finally saw one giving a trail. Blue Wolf or Kouji knew exactly where it leads to… that is the old warehouse. His worries started to trail on his body. It was the feeling that he had long lost or remembered from the last time when their parents were alive. As they've arrived the old warehouse, they could see DAESTRA holding unconscious Izumi in his hand also his men.

"Why are you aftering Izumi, DAESTRA?" Takuya shouted out.

"**SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO TO YOUR EVIL DEEDS!" **Tomoki or Shiroi Kuma exclaimed.

"I have my two reasons why I need this little girl." He laughed maniacally. "First her powerful Wind Element could make me more strong. Second… she is the one we've longed searched for."

The five young assassin boys gasped in shock to what DAESTRA announced his reasons for getting Izumi yet Kouji was most surprised among them. He was only shocked at the second announcement… DAESTRA was referring Izumi the item of PROJECT DESTRUCTION.

"But she has no connection to Professor Minoru and Izuko." Tomoki pointed out. "Come on, she hasn't shown us the pictures of her parents."

"But didn't you see the connection of their appearance? I wouldn't say it was a mere coincidence." Added the enemy leader.

"You mean… she lied?" the young assassin gasped.

"_They're working in abroad."_ Izumi answered.

"**THAT'S A FILTHY LIE!"** Kouji yelled at them. **"HER PARENTS ARE STILL ALIVE! IN FACT THEY WERE WORKING IN USA!"**

"Fu… so you were a fool." DAESTRA laughed.

"WHAT?" he winced.

DAESTRA threw something at Kouji but it wasn't a weapon or anything to kill Kouji. The lone wolf lad tries to summon out his element of Light but he didn't, as he was that it was a very old head newspaper that has been taken probably few years ago. The head picture shows about a young girl with short blonde haired was crying over the two dead bodies. His blue eyes suddenly gone small as he saw the young girl looks familiar.

"Izumi?" Kouji gasped.

"Read that article carefully, Blue Wolf." DAESTRA sneered. "I'm sure you'll find out something shocking."

The lone wolf lad glared at the Akuma no Shi leader full of rage yet he kneel down and look at the article or the description just the DAESTRA instructed him. He reads at it then his blue eyes suddenly shrunk small in shock.

"No you can't be serious…" he gasped shockingly. "You're responsible of their death?"

DAESTRA laughed manically. "Yes we did, Blue Wolf, but it wasn't part of our plan to look that project. When we found them, one of my men suddenly shot them without thinking." He explained. "We thought it was a great loss that we have not obtain that object they were hiding."

Kouji or Blue Wolf glared angrily at DAESTRA who has his evil smug on his face, his eyes were full of rage and shock hearing the whole truth he wants to kill him. Then he summons out his Light Element from his hand and started to attack him. Then Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei followed him behind and attack the Akuma no Shi. DAESTRA pull away and puts the unconscious blonde haired beauty in a safe place then he attacked the young twin boy.

**-Izumi's POV**

Once more I was in the total darkness of this place… I hate this place! I despite the coldness and the frightening sight around me. I hug myself as I tried to give warmth myself

'Why am I bringing burden to others in the first place?'

'_Izumi… Izumi… you have not change at all after all these years since that came.' Said the same strange woman's voice._

'Who are you? Why do you came here?' I shouted out angrily.

As I stood up from my spot and shouted out loud, I looked around the darkness seeking that woman would appear anytime until it did. I saw the same woman yet I still could not see her face clearly only her cat purple eyes… the same description that I heard from Kourei and my friends two weeks ago.

'_So you finally decided to call me out.' She told me. 'It's been such quite while we've been seeing each other in this place.'_

'Who are you?' I yelled again.

'Like I said before I am within you Orimoto Izumi. I am a part you that I've been sleeping for years. So what is your reason to call me out this time?'

"My reason… I don't know."

_The strange purple-eyed woman looked at me. 'Liar… your face is telling me you wanted to protect someone you like… also those boys are your friends, right?' she said to me. 'If that is the case you wanted to help them so they won't end up the same fate like what happened back there?'_

_I jolted when that woman's voice told me… I recalled my parents few years back when I was very young. I could not forget the joy and the smiles when I spent my time with them although I also recalled the horrible scenes that I've witnessed. They pierced my heart._

'_Izumi?' she called me again. 'I could help you if you could let me appear. I can help your love ones being unharmed.'_

As I look at the strange woman again and had my mouth open to say something to her although something holds me. I could not feel anything hurt but I feel the strangeness that was occurring my whole body. I look at the woman and saw amount of spirit alike around her body was transferring to mine.

'This won't hurt… but I'll make sure you won't hurt.' She told me.

**-End of Izumi's POV**

As the young assassin boys were busily attacking their archenemy, then Kouichi noticed the strange light that was coming when Izumi was put on. He kill his opponent then he calls out his friends to look, which also caught the Akuma no Shi's attention. The light surrounds the blonde haired beauty

A large explosion comes from the blonde haired girl Kouji and the gang used their powers to block the explosion. Kouichi was really surprised, as he didn't expect to see such a large explosion could exist yet something was unusual to the explosion… the Akuma no Shi were being touched by the explosion while he and friends weren't being touch.

"Takuya were you controlling those fires?" Junpei asked him.

"**IT'S NOT ME, THUNDER BEETLE!"** Takuya yelled. **"IF I DID I WOULD HAVE COMMANDED THEM A MOMENT AGO!"**

"If that is the case then who was controlling them?" Tomoki pointed out.

"**NO TIME TO BE AMAZE WE STILL HAVE TO KILL THOSE BASTARDS!" **Kouji shouted really pissed.

"**NO WAY!"** DAESTRA yelled.

The blonde haired beauty continue attack DAESTRA's men one by one by using her elemental wind then she also summons out various of Elements that her friends contains. DAESTRA was much amazed seeing her attacks yet he didn't really expect to see her that strong after he encountered her attacks when they invade the room.

"_What is this girl?"_ he shouted in his mind. **"BOYS WE NEED TO RETREAT!"** he ordered his men.

"But sir what about that girl?" his men questioned him.

"**NEVER MIND THAT GIRL! WE NEED TO RETREAT!"** he yelled once more. **"OR WE WON'T SUCCEED IF WE LACK OF MEN!"**

The Akuma no Shi gritted their teeth as they stared to Kouji and the gang angrily and they have retreated back just as DAESTRA ordered leaving the mess and Kouji and his friends behind. The flames that Izumi used was still bursting later on it goes out and the scenery turns back to normal to what it was but the bodies of the Akuma no Shi members remain dead.

"Whoa! That was awesome you did back there, Izumi-chan." Takuya praised her. "I never thought you did such awesome job."

The messy brunette haired lad runs toward to the blonde haired girl who was still standing yet she still had her back turn on looking at the unpleasant view of the dead bodies. Tomoki had a bad feeling to the older girl as his feeling was way different from what he used to.

"**STAY AWAY FROM HER!"** Kouji yelled

"Is there something wrong, Kouji?" Junpei asked his nephew curiously.

The cold lone wolf lad did not reply to the fat guy's question as he was focusing staring at the girl who was still standing still. His blue eyes were staring no glaring angrily like a wolf was growling at the unexpected guest arriving to their territory.

"You're not Izumi." Kouji hissed at the blonde haired girl.

Kouji was right they see there are some differences from the Izumi they know. They could see that the blonde haired beauty has gone taller almost reaching the same height as Takuya and Kouji. Her teeth grew sharp fangs like she is a wolf or some animal. Also her eyes… they could see instead her beautiful sapphire blues they were purple ones and has the cat's eyes.

"I'm not this 'Izumi' you people were talking about." The woman replied calmly.

"Then who are you?" Kouichi asked her.

"I am… Kazehime." She said.

**End of Caught 1.0**

**Kairi:** How's that people? Were you surprised of Izumi's secrecy? First I'd like to thank the FF reviewers.

**Jake U Freak Of Nature LoL, Destiny Flame, andLuisa D.**


	11. Caught 11:Her Story

**An Assassin's Heart**

**Author: Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan**

**Review from the last chapter:**

Now we know that Izumi has Wind the strongest Element Power. Unlike her powers she can control any elements and her friends helped her train to control hers and learn how she could defend it from danger. Then we now know that she was highly connected to the PROJECT DESTRUCTION and the link of the two genius scientists, Izuko and Minoru. DAESTRA appeared and kidnapped the blonde beauty for two reasons. First she could give him stronger since he holds many Element Powers and make him powerful user. Second, she is the project that he and his men were trying to get it.

But then an unexpected event as Izumi suddenly used her Elements Power to fight against DAESTRA and his men. They weren't able to keep up so they retreated leaving Izumi and the young assassin boys behind. But Kouji suspected the girl wasn't Izumi anymore…

**Kairi:** There will be more angst in this chapter… anyway please read it!

**Caught 1.1 Her Story**

"I am Kazehime." Said the woman seriously.

Takuya/ Akai Eagle, Junpei/ Thunder Beetle, Tomoki/ Shiroi Kuma, Kouichi/ Black Leo and Kouji/ Blue Wolf were staring at the girl who wasn't the same Izumi whom they know instead another woman yet she shared some similarities between them. Although there are slight differences from Izumi and the woman called Kazehime. Kazehime has pair of cat-purple eyes, her blonde hairs were longer and her height reaches the same as Kouji and Takuya.

"So then…" Kazehime whispered. "WILL YOU STOP THE FRIGGIN STARING AT ME LIKE I'M SORT OF ALIEN OR SOMETHING!" she suddenly burst out of anger to them. "I'M NOT A DOLL DISPLAY OR SOMETHING!"

The boys all went to chibi as few majority sweat-drops were dropping above their heads. "My she sure is different from Izumi." Takuya pointed out.

"Now… could you tell me where the hell and what did you do to Izumi?" Kouji screamed at the woman angrily.

"Tsk! Tsk. Temper my boy… Izumi was in deep sleep right now. I just take over her body just to protect her." The strange woman explained. "Really I didn't expect her to call me again after all these years I've been in slumber."

Kouichi or Black Leo stared at the woman with dotted eyes. "So in other words… it'll take a long while for her to wake up?" he guessed.

"**_NEVER MIND THAT! JUST TELL US WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN IZUMI'S BODY IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FREAKING WOMAN!"_** the lone wolf lad continued to yell at her.

Kazehime shot him her best icy cold stare at the lone wolf assassin lad, which causes Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei felt scared of her glare. Then again only Kouichi and Kouji were the ones weren't affected to her. The strange woman wasn't angry at Kouji's harsh word but she was staring at the lad's deep blue eyes. She could see some feeling within him.

"Shall we talk over some lemon tea?" Kazehime suggested. "I don't like to tell my story in a place like this."

The young assassin boys stared at the mysterious woman with slight of sweat-drop appearing above their heads while Kouji stared at her irritated. Kazehime stared back at the group of young assassin boys showing irritated look on her face then she glared at the lone wolf lad again. Although he wasn't affected to her glare instead he glared at her back.

"Okay… but when will she be waking up?" Junpei asked Kazehime curiously.

"I don't know it's up to her whether she wakes up or not." She replied coldly. "I didn't do anything to her when she called me, okay. Junpei, Takuya, Kouichi, Tomoki and Kouji."

"How do you know our names?" Takuya gasped.

"I'm part of her have you forget that means I know what happen and the names that Izumi knows." She replied then she looks at the lone wolf lad. "Including from what happened earlier before you Kouji left Izumi. If you know what I mean."

Kouichi blinked his eyes confusedly to what Kazehime said. "What does she means, Otouto?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know." Lied Kouji as his face turned red. _"Damn woman."_

"Err… right." Tomoki mumbled. "We should head back to Mishida-sama."

"Yah…" Takuya agreed.

As the assassin boys and the woman called Kazehime who was now taking over Izumi's body were heading back to their headquarter again and they were expecting to see their boss again, far away from the boys in the secret lair where the Shi no Akuma have hidden themselves away. DAESTRA was half covered with bandages over his body.

"Boss you shouldn't move or your body will get damage." His lackey warned him.

"**_SHUT UP! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN I HAVE THE STRONG ELEMENT POWERS WITHIN ME! THAT MEANS I CAN HEAL MYSELF IN NO TIME!"_** DAESTRA yelled at him as he hit him using his power. **_"NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"_**

DAESTRA's lackey was shaken in fear from his leader's threaten words yet he immediately obeyed what he told him. As he left him alone, the mysterious man had his evil smirk pasting to his lips then he was looking at his bare hands.

"That girl… she is perfect…" he whispered. "I'll get her powers."

Back to the headquarter again, Kouji has keeping his eyes close to the mysterious woman in case she did something nasty on their way back even Kouichi and Tomoki who also didn't trust her. Kazehime noticed at their attention but she ignored them then she saw Takuya was approaching Kourei.

"Mishida-sama is everything fixed?" Takuya asked.

"Yep… I erased everyone's memory about what happened minutes ago." Kourei grinned. "Also I put back the hole how it was before."

"That's good…" Junpei sighed in relief as he took off his mask.

Then Kourei noticed Kazehime's presence. "Is it me? Or has Izumi was different from the last time I saw her?" asked the leader of the boys.

"Unfortunately, Kourei-jisan… this woman isn't Izumi anymore she is Kazehime." Kouji said. "She's the soul of PROJECT DESTRUCTION."

"Relax… I won't attack you or anything, boys. I'm not really a coldhearted project as you believed in." Kazehime told them coolly. "Let's get inside of that room to discuss something."

The lone wolf lad was about to say something but then Takuya stopped him then he goes in the room. Later on, Kazehime, Tomoki, Junpei, Kouichi and Kourei followed the goggle head lad. Kouji sighed defeated then he followed then and closed the door.

"So what do you guys what to discuss about?" asked the woman.

"Isn't it obvious, woman… We want to know how you end up to Izumi's body!" yelled the lone wolf lad.

Kouichi held his twin brother's shoulders. "Easy there, Otouto. This isn't the time

"Do you really want to know so badly, everyone?" Kazehime hissed as she saw the boys nodded their heads. "I guess it can't be help."

Kazehime closes her eyes for a moment the scenery suddenly changed as the room faded away and turned into complete darkness. Later on, they were on some laboratory and they see many scientists were working on seriously.

"**_OH NO! WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE!" _**Junpei shouted out panic ally.

"Relax Junpei everything you see are just illusion." She explained him. "This is also part of my… our power. It's better to show what happen than telling."

"Whoa! Everything was so real!" Kourei and Tomoki awed amazingly at their surroundings.

"This is the laboratory when I was born." She stated. "See that two scientists over there."

Kouji, Kouichi, Kourei, Takuya, Tomoki, and Junpei turned their attention to what the woman pointed out. To their surprise they see Izuko and Minoru were working together then they saw a body with mixture of dead human and animal body parts around the corpse. The two scientists were sad unlike the other scientists around them.

"Izuko… I don't think it's a right thing to do." Said Minoru with sad tone.

"So am I…" Izuko agreed. "I don't like putting all these dead corpses' body parts. Let's stop it."

"And that was my body…" she added as she pointed out the strange body. "Different wasn't it?"

"Whoa! Your body was different!" Takuya exclaimed surprisingly.

"**_QUIT THAT SAPPY PERVERT THOUGHT, KNUCKLE HEAD!"_** Kouichi scolded him.

"**WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME _'KNUCKLE HEA_D', KOUICHI?"** yelled back the goggle head lad.

"So that's their reason why they discontinue…" Junpei whispered. "They don't like the idea to put body parts of dead people."

"Correct because of their huge mistake they decided to stop the project and begin with a new life." She explained.

Kouji watched the two scientists living their normal lives then the next thing he and his friends saw was in the hospital. Izuko was carrying a beautiful girl and Minoru was standing next to his wife looking at his first child.

"What shall we call this girl, dear?" Izuko asked him curiously while she was holding the baby.

"Izumi!" he glee happily at his wife. "It means spring. Suits her well right?"

"Izumi, huh? Not bad name you just take out **_Izu_** from my name and **_Mi_** from yours to form Izumi." Smiled the wife happily. "I'm so happy."

Minoru smiled continue smile at his wife then he looks at his first daughter. "Izumi… from now you will have a wonderful life." He said.

"I knew Izumi has a connection to her names from her parents!" exclaimed Kourei as his fist slammed to his palm. "Don't you agree with me boys!"

"…"

The boys continue watching them as they saw Izuko and Minoru were happily living their lives normal with little Izumi. They could see pure joy and happiness as they give and protected the scientists' daughter.

"But the following years something dreadful happen to Izumi." She stated out sadly.

"What?" Kourei and Kouichi gasped surprisingly.

"IZUMI?" Kouji gasped.

Again the scene changed as the boys could see little Izumi was in deeply coma. She was treated many sort of medicines that might save her life although none of them were helpful or they were just failures. The young girl was suffering the pain and the loss of her life. Her parents are trying their best to save their only daughter's life until…

"**IT'S NO USE!"** Izuko screamed. **"VACCINES WEREN'T ENOUGH TO SAVE HER!"**

"Don't scream like that, dear. We're not going to give up so easily." Minoru told her. "We've made a promise to her that we'll find the cure."

Izuko fell onto her knees and started to cry loud while Minoru curses secretly, gritting his teeth and punched his fist to the wall. They did their best to find a cure for little Izumi but everything they do were nothing. Later on, they noticed little Izumi was standing behind her parents.

"Otousan… Okasan… when will I can play?" little Izumi asked her parents innocently.

Izuko smiled at her daughter. "Soon, dear… right now we're still trying our best to find the best vaccine." She replied as she hugged her. "Please wait just a little bit more."

Kouji, Kouichi, Kourei, Takuya, Junpei, and Tomoki felt sorry and hurt of young Izumi's suffering. Now the lone wolf lad understand the true pain that she went to later on they see a different scene that aren't also plesant. Minoru and Izuko were talking one total stranger whom they seem to know him.

"I know a cure that may save your daughter's life." The stranger announced with an evil smile.

"**IF YOUR THINKING OF PUTTING US BACK FROM THAT HORRIBLE PROJECT AFTER THE YEARS WE'VE DECLINE WE WON'T GO BACK!" **Minoru yelled at the stranger angrily.

"But what if I say the only cure is to transfer the soul of this body to your daughter?" the stranger added.

"What? But that won't be easy!" Izuko yelled at him.

"Sadly I don't joke around… It's true to what I said that is the only cure for your daughter's life. Would you save your daughter or you rather not?"

Minoru gritted his teeth together while glaring at the mysterious man as he held to his shirt collar and even lay a punch on him although he couldn't hurt that stranger as his fist landed on the wall. The father was bursting in tears so as his wife as she held her husband's should probably try to cool him down.

"Alright." Izuko said. "We're going to do this but let me remind you that we're doing it to save our daughter!"

"Izuko…" Minoru whispered

"So it's decided then." He smirked. "Come to the same place… with your daughter along."

The scene of the mysterious man meeting the two scientists faded away so soon then the scenery changed into the same place where Kazehime was born. This time Izuko and Minoru were trying their best to put Kazehime to their sleeping daughter. The next thing that Kourei and the boys witnessed young Izumi cried loud and screaming in pain. Kouji stared at the screaming little girl shocking he shouted out to stop it although no one hears his scream after all they're only in the memories.

"That's how I got transferred to Izumi's body." Kazehime stated. "In order to save her life it was success and I was able to hold her body, although there are some test… horrible test."

"Like what?" Kourei shot her a question.

Kazehime didn't reply to the middle-aged man's question. Her purple cat eyes were filled of sadness as Kouji and Kouichi noticed. Then she waves her arms around as the scenery changes again this time they're seeing in some experimenting room somewhere in the laboratory. Then Kourei and the boys widening their eyes in shock what they're about to witness more. This time they're seeing little Izumi was being beaten or was put on many test causing the young girl suffered.

"These are the things they've used for experimenting… it was really cruel. Her parents tried to cancel it although they've failed." She explained.

"STOP IT THIS NONESENSE!" Izuko and Minoru screamed. "CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S ALREADY SUFFER!"

"Okasan… Otousan…" little Izumi whispered.

Then the next thing they knew little Izumi's eyes changed as her sapphire blue eyes turn to pair of cat-purple eyes. Suddenly she growls angry at the other scientists including the mysterious man then she sprang and kills them one by one until only Izuko and Minoru were left.

"Izumi…" Izuko whispered softly while she was looking at her daughter.

"They're so cruel!" Kouichi gritted his teeth together "They have no sense of humanity they just treated her like… like…"

"An animal, Kouichi." Kazehime finished his sentence. "It can't be help that's how human nature was. Although Izuko and Minoru didn't get killed."

"Why?" Tomoki asked Kazehime.

"It's because I could sense their love for Izumi and they are greatly ashamed from what they did. So I didn't kill them." She replied.

"So how did Izuko and Minoru escaped?" Junpei asked her.

The scenery changed once more as it shown nighttime, Izuko and Minoru were wearing heavy cloak that covers their identity and their faces. Izuko was carrying the sleeping young girl inside her cloak and she was holding her tightly yet she tried her best not to wake her up.

"This is it, Izuko… our chance to get away in this place." Minoru told her. "Are you ready for this?"

Izuko nodded her head to her husband then she looks at the sleeping child. "Izumi… hang on." She whispered.

Izuko and Minoru managed to get through then they were able to escaped from the horrible laboratory. Then again they disappeared from the distance and they were never heard from anyone ever again. The next thing happened, Izuko and Minoru were living peacefully with little Izumi, as she was healthy again like a normal little girl.

"Strange…" Kouichi pointed out. "Doesn't she remember what happen when she was at the laboratory?"

Kazehime shuts her eyes again. "No in fact Izuko and Minoru use some machine to erase her memories when they're at the Laboratory…"

"Was that machine still alive?" Takuya and Kourei asked her.

"No… it was destroyed after they used it to Izumi." She replied,

"_So… that's how everything happen."_ Kouji whispered softly as he was watching the young blonde haired beauty.

"That's how it happens." She added. "Now they've finally found their place they changed their lifestyle and they continue to live as doctors like before. Still…"

As Kazehime was about to say another word about Izumi's past but she didn't as she waves her hands in the air once more which causes to change another scenery once more. Kouji, Kourei, Kouichi, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei looked at the scene carefully to witness what they're going to see this time. As they see little Izumi was happily playing in the sandbox while her parents were sitting at the bench as they are watching their smiling daughter.

Then the next thing they knew, they saw a mysterious hit man appeared somewhere above the building and he was holding a sniper. The gun was trying to aim at the young Izumi then Izuko and Minoru quickly saw it. Without any regret they ran towards their only daughter. The next thing Kouji and his friends knew the parents covered their daughter then two or more bullets aim at them. Later on, one man appeared behind the bushes while he was holding a gun and fires at Izuko and Minoru but he didn't get to see the young girl. Kouji, Kouichi, Kourei, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei stared in horror while Kazehime looks away with sour face.

"That second man… he must be one of DAESTRA's lackey." Tomoki pointed out. "I saw that symbol from his arm!"

"So… which means they were hit numerous times." Whispered the elder twin lad.

"That's how Izumi ended up living in lies…" Kazehime concluded the story with sad tone.

Kouji was still staring at the young blonde haired beauty who was bursting out her tears to her beloved dead parents. She tried to wake them up although they didn't wake so she continues on crying. Later on, the scenery changed back to the room.

"I can't believe she was suffering all this time." Kouichi whispered showing pity to the blonde haired girl.

"Oi." Kouji called her. "Does Izumi know about you?"

Kazehime stared at the lone wolf lad still had her look sternly at him yet Kouji still wasn't affect to it. She could see his deep blue eyes were showing his concern for the certain blonde haired girl.

"She doesn't know yet." Kazehime concluded. "But I keep on watching her and shown up to her yet she still doesn't want know. No matter how many times I tried to tell her."

"So she couldn't accept it after all." Kourei whispered.

"However there is one clue that I could only say this only once." She announced seriously.

The boys and Kourei stared at the woman with serious look. "What?" they asked her.

Kazehime sighed softly. "Could you take out some snacks out I mean I'm hungry." She replied with irritated tone.

Then everyone except for Kouji fell down in anime style with a huge majority sweat-drop above their heads. The lone wolf lad fumed up angrily at the woman's words then he glared at her angrily although she wasn't affected to his glare.

"Anyway… aside from that. Kouji… I know you may be cold but could you look after her ok." She requested him.

"What do you mean?" Tomoki asked her.

Kazehime looked at the boys then she let out a small smirk, which the boys could see it. Kouji was confused to the strange woman's advice but then something hit on his head as he realize what she really meant. Before he could say another word, they saw no Kazehime instead they see Izumi who was back to her normal self yet they see her face was in shock.

"Izumi?" they gasped surprisingly.

**End of Caught 1.1**

**Kairi:** Phew... I finally made it... I'd like to say that in April 29 will be my 3rd anniversary of my staying in this site. I think I was here since April 29, 2003. I'd like to thank the following reviewers who reviewed from my 10th chapter…

**Luisa D., Destiny Flame, and catluv101.**

By the way... to **catluv101** if you're reading in this 11th chap. I want to thank you for reveiwing my fic. Also I'd like to correct you that my birthday is in May 23. Also it's my 3rd anniversarry for stayin in this site for long.. hope you like in this chap.

See you guys later!


End file.
